


thirty days of bad porn ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by lovelyorbent



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyorbent/pseuds/lovelyorbent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thirty horrific days of me trying to figure out how to write porn, à la the garden-variety nsfw otp challenge. featuring my personal golden trio.</p><p>[1-20 descriptions moved to beginning of chapter 1]<br/>21-shower sex ish<br/>22-raleigh whacks it on a desk<br/>23-chuck gets nailed by mako<br/>24-baby chuck and mako have more probably bad sex idk i didn't spend much time on this one<br/>25-yancy the vibrator returns, this time with not even a vague attempt at porn<br/>26-chuck and raleigh have boring sex i would honestly skip this one completely<br/>27-raleigh fears for his genitalia and chuck maybe likes getting punched in the face a little<br/>28-in which herc gets told and i literally blow off the whole point of this mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. naked cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been out of the country for like the past three weeks so i'm jet-lagged af so i apologize for everything, but especially for the 30 chapters of terrible, terrible porn that you're about to experience. i'm not joking when i say i'm really, really bad at it, and it's probably going to end up being a little bit fade to black-y at points because i'm looking at this list and already seeing that i'm going to die laughing before i finish a couple of these. and some of them may only feature two of the ot3, but same established relationship regardless.
> 
> anyway, if you have a critique, i'm up for that, but be kind, i am a simple potato who has never written smut without an rp partner.
> 
> ...................................thank god this one wasn't really nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-naked cuddling for the whole family  
> 2-baby chuck and mako making out in the kwoon  
> 3-chuck's first threeway with the crew, raleigh and mako bang mostly without him  
> 4-chuck whackin it  
> 5-raleigh gets a blowjob for a change  
> 6-chuck fingering mako thru a dress while snarking at raleigh  
> 7-raleigh rides naked chuck while almost fully clothed. mako rides his face while half-clothed  
> 8-dumb and dumber have video chat sex for mako  
> 9-raleigh nailing chuck against the wall  
> 10-raleigh sandwich sort of  
> 11-dom/sub. absolute trash do not read avoid at all costs.  
> 12-chuck fingering mako again  
> 13-pacific rimming  
> 14-69 results in sex injury  
> 15-mako and raleigh boning for the first time  
> 16-raleigh blows chuck under a table  
> 17-birthday sex on the floor  
> 18-chuck and raleigh have morning sex  
> 19-there's a pun in here somewhere about fucking nature i'm sure  
> 20-baby mako and chuck have horrible first sex  
> 

**(February, 2026.)**

* * *

 

Raleigh is, if he is honest with himself, which he usually is, very fond of the afterglow. It's nice, it’s lazy, sometimes his partner lies on his chest or vice versa, if he's really done his job right they're mostly incoherent and don't talk to him much, everyone's sweaty, muscles are loose, there's a good half hour or more of solid relaxation there if you're willing to go for it. Has he mentioned it’s nice?

Chuck’s really good at ruining nice things, is the problem.

Raleigh’s about half a second from gagging him.

Because it’s not nice anymore when someone’s bitching about it. Maybe it’s Chuck’s bizarre conception of masculinity, or the fact that he’s got a bug up his ass about being the youngest one in the room all the time, or, hell, maybe just the fact that he’s sort of a dick generally. Who knows why, in the end, but the kid can’t cuddle without letting everyone in the vicinity know how against his will it is.

So here Raleigh is, one arm slung across Chuck’s waist to rest on Mako’s hip, damp hair pressed against one freckled shoulder, feeling very distinctly not lazy and nice as he stares through the hollow between Chuck’s neck and his knocked-back chin at Mako, whose eyes are closed, but whose slightly furrowed brows indicate that she, too, is feeling somewhat cheated.

And, really, it’s not like Chuck actually hates it as much as he’s pretending to, because if he did, he’d be long fucking gone. If they thought he was serious about ‘get off me’ and ‘what are you, Becket, a blanket’ and ‘can’t I take the other side of the bed and let you two fucking losers have this one’ they would have gotten off, but he’s not and if they actually let him go, he’d be pissy about that too.

(It’s times like this Raleigh wonders, if not seriously, why they regularly have sex with him. Because, well, he’s an adorable bastard and good in bed, but he has so many issues most major magazines are jealous.)

Thankfully, it’s hard to keep up a tirade of ‘you’re fucking heavy’ and ‘Christ Jesus isn’t it hot enough in here already’ and ‘don’t you think you’ve touched me enough for one night’ without anyone responding to him, and it never takes him more than a few minutes to subside. But Raleigh’s irritation with this particular trait of Chuck’s has been building for months, so as soon as he’s been quiet long enough to be really sure he’s stopped, Raleigh shifts his head and hums, low in his throat, filling the silence.

“You know, Mako,” he says, and breathes out, low, at the right angle to run hot air over Chuck’s throat, “I just don’t think we fucked him hard enough.”

Her eyes slide open, locking on his over the collarbone between them and her mouth twitches upwards just a little, the half of it he can see over the line of Chuck’s chest, anyway. “Ideally he would not be as talkative, yes.”

“I’m right fucking here,” Chuck complains, as if they were somehow unaware after all the noise he’s been making.

“I vote next time we tie him up,” Raleigh suggests, ignoring him.

“Hey!”

They ignore that outburst, too. “I will think about it.”

Chuck’s blush is visible in his neck, and it’s sort of hilarious, so Raleigh kisses it. “I’m leaving,” Chuck says, but he sounds a little strangled, and his attempt to sit up is halfhearted, so Raleigh doesn’t let him up, just sucks a bruise into the edge of the blush. “Quit that.”

“No,” Mako says for him, since his mouth is otherwise occupied.

Really, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Yancy would have loved her.

Chuck, he probably would have wanted to punch, but Raleigh is an adult and can make his decisions without his dead brother’s input. He pulls away from Chuck’s neck to kiss his jaw.

For once, he doesn’t hear even one Australian-accented whine when he pulls the both of them closer.


	2. kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still not nsfw yet. i have a feeling this grace period is going to come back to bite me in the ass when i start getting into the kinks down the list.
> 
> y'all, i'm so ace i reproduce by dividing. how did i get here.
> 
> (chapter feat. baby chuck and mako fooling around in their precocious youth)

**(August, 2017.)**

* * *

 

Chuck's two days past fourteen and his back is to the mat, sweat sticking his shoulderblades to the plasticky cloth,  hair wild from being shoved into the ground.  His staff is lying a few feet away and Mako's is pressed against his chest and arms, hard, pinning him to the floor, probably leaving bruises because his muscle isn't thick enough yet to diffuse the line of it.

They're both breathing hard, her knees on either side of his stomach where she's sitting over the tops of his legs to keep him from getting out of the lock, and a lock of her hair pulls out of her little ponytail to swing into her face.

He can't stop staring.

He's fourteen, all right?  He's fourteen and he's in that stage where jacking off at least three times a day seems like a logical thing to do, and she's--well.  Ordinarily he'd say 'hot', but this is Mako, so probably he should say 'beautiful' instead.  She's _straddling him_.  And she's _glistening_ and panting and her shirt is skintight and it's really just not fair, in his opinion, because he can see right where his hands would fit in the barely-there curve of her waist, not to mention the fact that she apparently hasn't found it necessary to start wearing a bra yet.

Also, she's not getting up from straddling him, she's just--staring back.

Chuck shifts under her once he realizes they've locked gazes, a nervous motion, and then holds her eyes for another few seconds before he tips his chin back, baring the side of his neck to her.  It's a submissive position, it's _surrender_ , and he hates that the second he realizes it, so he jerks his chin down again and can feel himself going bright red, pulling his arm out from under the bō to sit up just a little, on his elbows--a motion she hesitates over pushing him down from, but eventually allows.

He wants to kiss her.  He wonders if she'd let him.  It's not like he hasn't kissed her before.  She was his first, at twelve.  But it's been a while since then.

(He thinks they were angry when they started fighting.  He doesn't remember why anymore.)

"Mako," he starts, and his voice cracks a little, cheeks darkening just that much more, the red swallowing his freckles.

She bends down and kisses him before he can finish, but her hands don't leave the ends of the staff--he's immobilized by the stick and the position, he can't touch her except to get his hands on her knees, barely.  Her mouth is harder than he remembers, but the feel of her hair against his cheek and the taste of what she claims is cinnamon toothpaste but what he thinks is probably some sort of torture gel are familiar.

She opens her mouth this time, and then they both get clumsy, because it's unfamiliar, and Chuck gives up on the whole sitting up thing and falls back so he can twist painfully to grab her staff and throw it away, get his hands around her back to pull her back down.  It's messy, the next kiss, worse than the last, and probably a little horrible, and too many teeth are involved for sure, but neither of them really know any better, so there are no complaints made.  His hands are tangled in her hair and hers are snug against the sides of his neck and he can already tell this is going to feature heavily in his thoughts over the next few weeks.

"We should do this again sometime," he manages hoarsely when they finally pull back, with one lip bleeding from either her teeth or her blows, he's not sure.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she tells him, voice blunt.  "Do it again now."


	3. first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well. here's the terrible attempt at porn. i apologize to not only god but also jesus, my mother, and the grand jury.
> 
> [hides face]
> 
> i cheated. it's only chuck's first time with them and he wasn't even involved much.

**(November, 2025.)**

* * *

 

This is not working, Raleigh thinks.  Mako is close to three times lighter than the two of them and they're going to crush her, but she put them here, and Chuck is basically ignoring him and everything else that is not her, which he can't exactly blame him for, since this is his first time with them and Mako is the most captivating thing in any room regardless.

That said, Raleigh knows even he never zeroes in quite _that_ hard.  "This is not working," Mako says, and Chuck tumbles off of her so fast he almost falls off the bed, which is comical, but if Raleigh laughs, he'll probably get punched, which, honestly, is a lot less fun than having a threesome, so he bites the inside of his cheek instead.  Turns over onto his back and pulls her with him, so she's on top this time, which lets Chuck have a few seconds to right himself where he thinks they aren't watching.

"Yeah," he agrees with her, stroking his thumb down her ribcage.  "Bad position."

"What's a fucking good one, then," Chuck gripes, looking a bit like he has no idea where to put any part of him.  He kneels on the bed next to the two of them, hands resting on his leg, just above the knee, and--well.  Half-naked, he looks good; built heavier than Raleigh, broad across the shoulders--there's probably not an ounce of body fat on the kid that isn't necessary, but so many muscles strapped over his chest and stomach that he probably outweighs Raleigh by a good twenty pounds, if you're being ungenerous.Admittedly, the picture of that much raw power with nowhere certain to go is a little bit funny too, rather like a confused tank, but Raleigh still knows better than to laugh.

It's only when Mako sits up against his chest that he looks at her and sees that both of them are waiting on an actual answer."Oh," he says."Have either of you done this before?"

"What part of me looks like a blushing virgin to you?" Chuck snipes.

Mako simply says, "No."

They both look at Chuck, and he backs down.He does that easier these days, lets go of some of his ego."No."

Raleigh isn't sure whether it makes him feel old or slutty that by the time he was their age he'd already had multiple threesomes with every possible gender combination except for three women."Well," he starts, "Depends on what you like?"

Chuck stares at him as if this is a totally unsatisfactory answer.  "Not very specific," Mako tells him.

"Okay, okay," Raleigh says, and bends up to kiss her, underestimating how into it he is and ending up losing track of time a little until she pushes him away, gently, indicating Chuck, who is watching with fascination.

"You two kiss like you don't know what mouths are," he explains when he realizes Raleigh's grinning at him.

Raleigh rolls his eyes.  "Hey, Mako.  I don't think I'm gonna touch Chuckles yet.  Can I eat you out?"

"Don't call me that," Chuck says, and then, "Becket," like he's got something to prove, but Raleigh's officially no longer paying attention to him, because Mako's nodding, and _yeah_.  Yeah, he can work with that.  He thinks about flipping them over and letting her thread her fingers through his hair and shove him down the way she always does when he looks up at her from that position and grins, but on second thought, there are better ideas.  He gets his hands on her hips, sits her up and moves a little down the bed as he's moving her up his stomach, looking at her for permission before he even tries anything.

"Want to ride my face?" he asks, and, okay, the way her mouth curls up just a little at the left corner tells him he looks eager, but he's careful, always, to phrase his wants like her wants, just in case.

"And if Chuck is willing to be nice he can teach me what my mouth is," she replies, and Raleigh feels his teeth flashing in a grin before he even thinks about smiling, presses a kiss into her inner thigh, a little above her knee, before he keeps moving her up.

"You don't like me because I'm _nice_ ," Chuck tells her, but he's already crawling up the bed to sit against the wall over Raleigh's head and pull her forwards into a kiss.  The movement rocks her body just far enough up that Raleigh doesn't need to move her any more.  "You have _him_ for that."

"Shut up, Hansen," Raleigh tells him with no actual malice in his voice, and uses Mako's distraction at Chuck's next kiss to tip his head up and lick across her.  It must be a damn good kiss--he knows Chuck's a damn good kisser, so it's not that surprising--because she doesn't even break it to react to his tongue with anything more than a twitch of her hips, when usually she tells him if it's good or not, so he pulls her down a little, seats her firmer over him, and starts slipping her a little more tongue.  They'd been messing around for a while, her and Chuck, before he finally got yanked onto the bed, and he thinks they've pretty much gone right back to it, because he feels Chuck's fingers peel his hands off of her hips and remove her shirt, or at least shove it up, and then he hears, muffled, because his ears are partially covered by her legs, her moan.

Means Chuck's not kissing her, so what the hell _is_ he doing?

Raleigh graduated from the boring task of writing the alphabet with his tongue in a girl when he was nineteen at the latest after learning that being bored while you've got your tongue in someone's vagina was counterproductive, he's damn good at this and he knows it and he fucking loves it.  In this position, mostly he likes it when Mako loses her tightly-held control and just grinds off on his face, but just when she's quivering around his tongue--faster than usual, he'll have to reward Chuck for that somehow, won't he--and he's starting to pay extra attention to her clit, she lifts off him, not much, just enough that he can't reach her, and he groans in disappointment, which, he belatedly realizes, is exactly what she wants.

She wants Chuck to hear it.

"Desperate," Chuck remarks, and then there's a hard, square hand groping him through his still-on jeans, which have grown far too tight.  He bucks up into it, trying to get something, anything out of the touch and it disappears, just fast enough not to give him any real friction.  "Sorry, forgot you and me weren't touching yet," he drawls, and Raleigh sucks in a breath of air to tell him to fuck himself, but he hears the brief harsh breath of Mako's laugh, the traitor, and Chuck's hands enter his newly available field of vision to rest on her thighs and push her back down, essentially rendering him incapable of talking without putting his teeth where no man should dare put his teeth.  "Shut up, Becket," he says, and Raleigh could kill him, but instead he sucks on Mako's clit, which never fails to make her--yeah, press forwards against the line of his nose, further into Chuck.  See who shuts up now.

The answer is all three of them.

He feels Mako's gasp a few moments later more than he hears it, and whatever Chuck is doing up there, he is suddenly thankful for, because abruptly she's more riding his face than just letting him do whatever he wants, which, really, is best for everyone involved.  When she finally comes, her cry is loud for a moment as she trembles around him, and then it trails off, and he can almost hear the noise sliding down Chuck's throat.

He's jealous of Chuck, because he loves that noise.  He's jealous of Mako because he's hard as a rock.

But he'll get what he wants later.  He supposes he can be generous.

The moment Mako gets off him, Chuck's eyes lock on his face, even though they're essentially staring at each other upside down.  And, okay, he knows how he looks--face flushed, hair an unholy mess, wet with her from his nose to his chin, lips swollen--and Chuck's still as hard as he is, so it's not a huge surprise that he gets stared at.  And maybe he arches a little off the bed to show off the line of his hips peeking out from under his shirt, but he thinks he's entitled to that.

"Can I fuck you," Chuck says after a moment, not even a question, like he can't think of other words.

Raleigh lets his grin spread slow and looks over at Mako for her opinion before he really puts teeth into the expression.

It's going to be a good night, inexperience aside.

 


	4. masturbation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i'm not more comfortable writing porn by the end of the thirty days i am going to be very disappointed in this challenge. how do guys jerk off? how do girls jerk off? my google search history is astounding rn
> 
> this whole thing takes place in a chuck lives au.

**(September, 2025.)**

* * *

 

The thing is, you don't just get over Mako Mori as easily as letting her go.

Chuck knows she got over him pretty fucking fast, but that was how it was _supposed_ to be.  The fact is, yeah, they were fifteen and fooling around and they were both pretty shitty at it and god knows they never could have really dated or they'd have torn each other limb from limb, but, well.  Maybe he was a little more interested in her than he let on when they made the _mature adult decision_ to stop fucking around before they ruined their already tenuous grip on friendship.

And it's been six years, so there's that, too, he should be well and truly over it, and he thought he was, but it turns out he's _not_ , because now she's fucking _Becket_ \--he thinks--and that's all kinds of okay and not okay with him.  It's not like he's possessive, because for one, he's not a fucking Neanderthal, and for two, she was never his.  He's a little _jealous_ , but it's different.  Moreover, he doesn't know which one of them, precisely, he is jealous _of_.

Because, well, Becket's not so bad-looking himself.

Chuck shrugs out of his jacket, hangs it neatly on its hook, drops into his neatly-made bed, and sighs.  Stretches a little, and groans, because his back's sore from doing his whole workout routine and then standing up the rest of the day.  Pulling up his undershirt, he yawns, and examines the purpling bruises across his ribs from Mako elbowing him into submission all day during the endless fucking socializing.  They're not heavy--they'll be gone by tomorrow--but he bruises easy, and he tentatively presses on one, hissing at the little ache.

He presses again.  Imagines Mako's delicate fingertips turning it a little darker, pulling more blood to the surface, and god, he really is fucked-up, isn't he?  But he's doing this, so he might as well do it proper, so he toes off his boots and shucks the trousers entirely, letting himself be undignified wiggling out of them, because after all, there's no one here.  Gets a hand around himself and strokes, and he could do this without thinking of her at all--hasn't thought of her for it for years--but where would be the fun in that, when no one is ever going to have to know about it?  The dry friction isn't quite what he wants, though, loath though he is to admit it, so he takes his hand off and lazily fumbles around for the lube in the nightstand drawer, turns over onto his knees, a position he hates when he's actually fucking, but it doesn't much matter now, does it?

Balancing on hands and knees leaves him with only one hand free, though, so he gives up early and just drops down to his shoulders, back curving smoothly--his body never fails him--as he gets a hand back around himself and strokes lazily, thinking about Raleigh Becket fingering him open while he presses his own finger carefully in.  And, okay, with Mako in the room, Raleigh's probably the most submissive bottom in the history of gay sex, but that doesn't have to ruin this.  Raleigh's not _here_ , he doesn't have to care about what he'd _actually_ want.

And maybe he's wrong, anyway.

It's nice either way, and he exhales shakily into the tight-tucked covers as he gets the second finger in a little too fast and at the wrong angle, thinking about fucking Mako while Raleigh's fucking him, or, hell, getting his tongue in her, he's not picky.  That fucking chest that was one of the things that made him think maybe he liked boys way back when pressed against his spine, cock spreading him wide, her legs maybe bent up against their hips if he was lucky, yeah.

(He remembers even though it was six years ago how nice she feels, firm little breasts pressed against his chest, tight around him, teeth in his neck, commanding voice in his ear, _Harder, You missed, There, That isn't good enough, touch me, Use your body, Bend your leg_.  Orders don't turn him on until she's giving them.)

He's stroking himself maybe a little too fast, because by the time he gets three fingers in, barely enough at what angle he can give himself, he's gasping and coming over his hand, which is a damned fucking shame, because he has a feeling if he ever got Raleigh Becket to fuck him, he'd be so open by the end of it he wouldn't be able to walk without feeling it.

Fuck, he needs to get laid proper, he thinks as he's washing his hands in the hotel sink, stepping into the shower to get the lube out of him.

He doesn't hear them fuck through the wall at any time over the three days they're in Rome.

But he kind of wishes he could.


	5. blow job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they won't ever stop talking and i'm so embarrassed of this
> 
> hides face

**(May, 2026.)**

* * *

 

Raleigh's different, with Chuck, than he is with her.  Less gentle, for one.  More likely to laugh.

He takes her far too seriously.  And that's all right with her; she likes that he takes her seriously even though he's older and a man and American, a combination that does not often breed taking young Japanese women seriously.  She doesn't enjoy being laughed at, either.  So it's all right that he isn't this way with her.  She doesn't think she would like it.

It's fun to watch, though.  Usually she wouldn't, because usually they wouldn't be in bed without her--proverbial bed, they're actually in the chair--but at the moment, she has cramps, and they are making her slightly nauseous and not in the mood.

That, and Chuck pretends not to be, but he's squeamish about blood.

So she's watching him straddle Raleigh in the chair, hands on the sides of his neck, hips canted a little in to grind against him--the angle can't be doing much for him, but it's doing something for Raleigh, who has been steadily turning red since he started.  It makes sense, really--Chuck prefers to be on top, and, according to Raleigh, he's a vicious tease.  She wouldn't know--he doesn't keep _her_ waiting.  "Keep those hips down, Becket," Chuck says, and Raleigh flashes him a grin, hair disheveled in the back from his hands.  "If I wanted to ride you I'd have my dick out."

"If you wanted to ride me," Raleigh informs him, "I think you'd need _my_ dick out."

Chuck snorts.  "You're not fucking cute."

"I'm adorable," Raleigh says breezily, and slides his hand down Chuck's back to grab his ass, mostly because he knows when he does it without warning it always makes Chuck jolt forwards into him and growl.  It's pretty, Mako thinks, they both are.  "And you want me."

"I'm going to blow you," Chuck tells him bluntly.

Raleigh raises one eyebrow.  It is a little odd, Mako admits, and when his eyes meet hers over Chuck's shoulder she can tell they're thinking the same thing.  Usually it's Raleigh using his mouth.  Not that Chuck has ever professed any avoidance of it, but he doesn't usually volunteer.  "Are you?" Raleigh says.  "You don't have to."

Mako doesn't have to be watching Chuck's face to know exactly what's on it.  He's rolling his eyes.  Probably the corners of his mouth are turning down.  "You turning down getting your cock sucked, Becket?"

Raleigh sighs, grabs Chuck around the shoulders with one arm and pulls him off his perch to slot into the space by his side so the both of them can look at Mako.  She doesn't miss how this puts Chuck's chin squarely on his shoulder, and she sincerely doubts it's accidental.  "It's Raleigh, and I don't know.  What do you think, Mako, am I?"

Chuck looks at him incredulously, but he also doesn't complain.  She considers the pair of them.  "I think," she says slowly, "That he needs your pants off, Mr. Becket."

Raleigh's smile, as usual, is brilliant.  Chuck's looks smug.  He tugs out of Raleigh's arms to stand up and haul her copilot up after him by the shirt, spinning to back him up to the bed until it catches him in the backs of the knees and he falls, barely avoiding landing on her feet.  "Eyes on Mako, huh, Becket?"

"Raleigh," Raleigh corrects again.

"Ra _leigh_ ," Chuck repeats, mangling it purposefully.  "Eyes on Mako."

He drops to his knees, hitting the floor between Raleigh's knees with a thud.  Raleigh's head tips slowly up until his throat is stretched out, eyes flicking upwards to look at Mako, curled up at the head of the bed.  "No trouble to keep my eyes on you," he says quietly, and grins a little, like he's knows how sweet she finds him.  He probably does.

"You're giving me cavities," Chuck complains, and yanks down his pants with no preamble.  Mako flicks her eyes to him and finds him grinning, too, but not at her.  At Raleigh.  Specifically, Raleigh's cock, which is only half-hard.

She wonders how many men he's done this for.

More than he's let on, if the way he ducks his head and sucks Raleigh down is any indication.  Still looking at her, Raleigh's blue eyes go wide, but his hand is more focused, fumbling its way into Chuck's hair as he makes a strangled noise.  Pretty face, she thinks.  They're both pretty, but Raleigh is, at the moment, capturing her attention, arching his lower spine off the bed and letting his eyes slide closed like he doesn't have the presence of mind to keep them open, lips parted and neck bared, with one hand gripping the sheets and the other tangled in copper hair.  She thinks he looks rather the picture of pleasure.  An artist or two would probably kill for a sketch of how his stomach muscles are all twisting where they're exposed by his rucked-up sweater, trying not to push his hips upwards.

Chuck makes a deep humming sound and draws her attention to him just as he looks up, then pulls off to grin at her.  "Don't," Raleigh tells him, breath coming in pants, hand tightening in his hair, "tease."

 _He isn't teasing_ , Mako doesn't tell him, _he's deferring_.

Chuck keeps his eyes on hers as he's going back down, mouth stretched out red around the shaft, and she can see his jaw working his tongue, can almost feel it like Raleigh feels it, hot and tight around him.  As he watches her, she sees him raise one eyebrow, looking much cockier than anyone with a dick in their mouth has any right to look, and he starts to sink down a little further, bit by bit.  His eyes close, jaw trying to slacken, and she's never seen it this way before, from above.  "Control," she warns Raleigh, who is moaning so loudly the next hotel room can probably hear it, as Chuck works his way down and she sees his hips trying to twitch upwards.

" _Mako_ ," he manages, "Mako, please."

It's uncertain what he's begging for.  Sometimes he just begs.  She sees Chuck use teeth--or at least she sees his lips pull back--and Raleigh's chest heaves like someone has applied a cattle prod to him.  The message is clear, because Chuck is excellent at communicating sentences without speaking: I'm the one sucking your fucking dick.

She is tempted to relay it.  But she doesn't, because Raleigh's eyes are gorgeous, pleading.  "Don't tease," she tells Chuck instead.

He rolls his eyes, and she can see that his chin is shiny with spit when his head bobs up.  It should be disgusting, but isn't.  His lips are beginning to swell, face flushed.  There is a very light bruise blooming on one cheek--she wonders if it was this that put it there.  He bobs back down and Raleigh very nearly screams, and really.  She bends down to slip her fingers into his mouth, because they can't keep disturbing the neighbours this way.  "Mako," he mumbles around them--it comes out a whine--and then Chuck lowers his head again, and she doesn't quite see what he does with his hand, but she knows it's something, because Raleigh's noises are pouring out from around her hand and he is twisting off the bed, hands both tightening.

She doesn't entirely realize it's an orgasm until he relaxes back into the sheets, gasping for air, and smiles back up at her, mouth barely coordinated.  "Mmn," he says.  "Haven't done that in a while."

She doesn't feel bad about that.  They've talked.

"You moan like someone's paying you," Chuck informs him hoarsely, interrupting Raleigh's lazy reverie by crawling up off the floor into her field of vision.  "Whose dick do I have to suck to get off around here?"


	6. getting off clothed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me yesterday, probably: chuck doesn't tease mako  
> me today: lol
> 
> someone throw me overboard. none of these are even threesomes theyre just someone spectates fic I'LL FIX THAT EVENTUALLY MAYBE.
> 
> also it's really hard to do these in ~1000 words or less

**(April, 2026.)**

* * *

 

They're not touchy in public.  Mako and Becket are more private than that.  And _he's_ the dirty little secret.   He's not bitter about that, mind, but what he _is_ a little bitter about is that Mako can just _tease_ him like that without him even being able to object.

Now, all right, maybe she wasn't teasing on purpose.  Maybe she just looked really fucking excellent in that dress all evening because that's just what she does.

But he was _not_ imagining all those little touches.

The second he closes the door of their room behind him he rounds on her, pointing a finger.  He can't really be _mad_ , mad, because she really was gorgeous and he doesn't want to end up with Raleigh's fist in his face right now, but he's a little cheesed, yeah.  His voice comes out low, teeth grinding together when he's done to keep from doing something stupid like doing something without asking.  If it were Raleigh, that would be different, but you don't just jump Mako.  "If you think it's fucking funny making me pop a stiffy when I'm already having to wear the fucking monkey suit and be social for an evening, we'll see how fucking funny it is when I make you come in that pretty fucking dress and make it all sweaty and fucking dirty."

"That's five 'fuckings', Mako, I think he's serious," Raleigh says helpfully.

"Shut _up_ ," Chuck tells him.  "We apples, Mori?"

"I think if it is funny then you are probably not doing it right," she says evenly, which is a go ahead, in his book.  She leans down and starts removing one of her heels.

Three inches.  Brings the top of her head up to his cheekbones.  "Leave 'em on," he says, and crosses the room to grab her by the waist and lift her--it's easy, he can probably lift a weight about her 55 kilos with one arm on a good day--and dump her onto the bed unceremoniously.  She hits him in the chest after she's steady, a reprimand, and he bends to kiss her jaw and then bite her ear, tie falling out of its tuck in his suit jacket to crumple against the tops of her breasts.  He shoves a hand up the bottom of her dress, sliding it up her leg until the fabric can't stretch any more and her leg has to pull up against his hip.

The shoe falls off, strap undone.   _Whatever_.

"Hey," Raleigh says, "Easy."

Chuck rolls his eyes and takes his mouth off her neck.  "Stop talking unless you're going to be useful, Becket."  Then he kisses Mako hard until her hand on his chest slides up around his neck and her other one grabs his wrist and pushes it to the side, downwards, between her legs.  He thinks about it, then, well.  Doesn't.  Because she's been teasing him all fucking night.

Takes his other hand, instead, and uses that one.  Through her pretty fucking pink dress and whatever she's wearing under it.  He'll find out later--for now he's going to just rub her through this.  "Wonder if I'll be able to feel you getting wet through all this fucking cloth, Mako."

"Then I suggest you get her wet and see," Raleigh chimes in, sitting on the bed next to the two of them.

They tend to speak for one another when he's giving one of them his attention.  He suspects this is such an instance, because that sounds like Mako.  "How about you get my dick wet, sugar," he suggests snidely, and even though his mouth is still on Mako's throat, they both know he's not talking to her.

Mako clears her throat and rolls her hips down against his hand.  "Excuse me, Mr. Hansen."

He hates it when she calls him that. "Nah, Miss Mori, I'm not offended."

Raleigh hits him on the ass, probably in a misguided attempt to reprimand him.  Believe him when he says he wants to comment on that, but he's kissing Mako again.  Her breathing is starting to hitch as he grinds his fingers into the folds of the dress, musical little noises against his mouth as her hips keep pushing down onto his fingers.  It's not going to be enough and he knows it damn well, but he can work with the tease.  Her cheeks are a little pink.  That's good enough for him.  "Harder," she orders him, voice shaky.

So he goes harder.  Presses his fingers into the fabric with more force until he can feel the dip of her and then keeps pressing, in a little, like he could actually get his a couple in her like this.  Mako produces a harsh inhale and when she lets out the breath of air it nearly whistles.  He pulls his other hand out from under her dress to get a hand over one of her breasts, rubbing with his thumb where he knows her nipple is to make her arch into his hand.

(It's like riding a bicycle sometimes.)

"She likes it a little harder," Raleigh murmurs.  "With your thumb."

Well, that's annoying.  "I _know_."

(He doesn't.)

Mako gets fed up with their squabbling quickly when she's this worked up--he can just barely begin to feel her damp against his hand through the fabric.  She grabs him by his tie and yanks him down, choking him a little in the process, to kiss her.  It's messy and he's gasping when she lets him free.  "You have five minutes to finish your game, Chuck," she tells him.  "Or I am going to ride him and you will not be undressing unless it is to take a shower."

"Time starts now," Raleigh chirps.

Chuck growls and takes his hand away to shove the dress up around her hips.  "Fuck you, Raleigh."


	7. the naked, the not naked, and the half-naked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was dressed/naked (half dressed), which i am just going to go ahead and take to mean some body parts are exposed on some people but not on others. i was trying to make it more threesome-y but tbh if anybody was getting dp'd it would be chuck so i'll save that one. i have him pegged for hella size kink. also a bit of a daddy kink and some masochistic tendencies. being held down. semi-exhibitionism. competency probably gets him uncomfortably hot
> 
> i'm never going to have another place to list all the kinks i think chuck posesses
> 
> look some penetrative sex

**(November, 2026.)**

* * *

 

The fact is, when you play him right, Chuck goes down easy.

Into whatever position they want him in, really.  Front.  Side.  Against the wall.  On his knees.  Whatever, really.  Today he's naked against the sheets, and it's clearly driving him crazy that they're unmade.

Shatterdome brats, Raleigh thinks.  It's always some military thing.  Mako has created a hierarchy of command for everyone in her head and respects it accordingly.  For Chuck it's compulsive, surgical neatness.  There are other things, but those are the ones that stick out.

Chuck's bare shoulders are trying to straighten the covers out.  It looks a little like he's writhing, but Raleigh knows better.

So he distracts him from the disarray by pulling his fingers out of himself and levering himself up to hover over Chuck's hips, his pants, only part of the way down, stretching across his thighs, shirt riding up high around his hips.  "Do you think he has earned that?" Mako asks.

Chuck's snort of disbelief is incredibly unattractive.  But it does make his abs jump, and Raleigh appreciates that.  "Jesus, what do you _want_?"

Raleigh throws her a pleading look.  "Have _I_ earned it?"

"Go ahead," she says, almost immediately.

"Blatant fucking favouritism--fuck."  Chuck's complaint breaks off sharply as Raleigh starts to sink down.  " _Fuck_."

It comes out a whisper.  Always does, for both of them.  Raleigh spent a few years having sex in non-military facilities before he came to one, but he guesses the two of them grew up trying not to disturb the neighbours.  And given the amount of sneaking out to mess around they apparently did when they were young, he sincerely doubts they ever learned how not to be quiet.  "That good?" he asks, even though he knows it's good.  Keeping the strain out of his voice is hard, so he doesn't bother, just keeps rocking until he's seated fully.  "Mm, Chuck, that's nice."

If Chuck were not balls deep in him he'd probably say something like _If it's nice, you're doing it wrong_ or _Nice my arse_ or maybe _I know, I'm such a fucking gentleman_.  But he is, so he doesn't.

 _That's_ nice.

"Mako," Raleigh tells her.  "I think he can handle some--" Momentarily he angles wrong (right) and can't speak.  "--multitasking," he finishes, breath starting to come heavier as he pulls back up.

"You think so?" she says critically, looking at Chuck.

"Would you get your stupid--Jesus fuck, Raleigh-- _You think so I know so_ thing over with and ride my fucking face," Chuck manages.  It's a rare feat of coherency for him.

"Yeah," Raleigh says.  "I think he needs to stop talking."  In apparent revenge, Chuck bucks his hips up so hard he sees stars, but Mako is slipping off her pants and straddling his neck, so Raleigh can't see his face when they clear.  All he can see are his broad palms slipping around Mako's hips to pull her forward and then he can hear the slick sound of his mouth making contact.  Mako's little sigh makes him shiver--which Chuck seems to appreciate, because he makes a muffled noise that Mako at least appears to appreciate and tenses his stomach muscles to shove up into Raleigh a little harder.  It pulls another loud sound from him.

 _Why do I have to make all the noise around here?_ the slightly detached part of him wonders.

The curve of Mako's back is perfect, but he can't see it under her shirt, just the outline of her figure through the tight fabric.  With her head thrown back her hair is below her shoulderblades, and he can just make out the circle of her lips, courtesy of his height advantage, and the fact that the pair of hips he's riding are going hard enough--with Chuck's leverage against the bed--to push him up a little higher and forwards every time.   He bends forwards to kiss her shoulder and almost chokes on another moan as the angle changes.

She doesn't glance over her shoulder at him, though, until he starts circling his hips and the movements punch quiet little sounds out of Chuck and into her.

Her canine is sharp when she flashes him a grin and turns back to her task.

The bedsheets are even more messed up than when they started.


	8. skype sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the other prompts is also for morning sex but this is what came up when i was trying to write the thing so here it is.
> 
> LMAO LIKE HALF OF THIS IS JUST SNARK this is what happens when i allow chuck to narrate. it's also 2 minutes late my time but w/e

**(July, 2027.)**

* * *

 

Chuck wakes up to Raleigh's hair in his mouth.  It is _profoundly_ unsexy.

He spits it out and tucks his face into the crook of Raleigh's neck instead, because he knows damn well Raleigh's awake and likes the scrape of stubble on his neck.  "Good morning," Raleigh murmurs, true to form.

Chuck kisses his jaw, mostly because he doesn't want to get up yet, and if Raleigh thinks he's really awake he'll toss him into the shower and then not _join him_ , the prick.  "'s morning all right."

Raleigh turns over in his arms to kiss him.  It takes a wriggling act and a half to get his arms up around Chuck's neck, but Chuck doesn't much mind that, eighty-odd kilos of muscle flexing up against him.  He tastes disgusting--probably they both do--but there's not a whole hell of a lot either of them can do about that without getting up, so they both elect to ignore it.  "Mmn.  And there's the good," Raleigh hums, grinning at him.  It's cute.  It's fucking adorable, actually, but Chuck does not _say_ things like that.  Or think them.  So he takes that fucking adorable lower lip between his teeth and presses down until Raleigh makes a noise and pulls away.  "Wait."

"No," Chuck tells him, and kisses him again, or tries to.

"What time is it in New York?" Raleigh asks, fending him off.

Chuck groans, because really.  He misses Mako too, but she is not the one kissing Raleigh's neck right now, his mind should not be elsewhere.  "--what time is it here?"

"Seven, minus fourteen h--"

"1700 yesterday.  Can I get back to kissing you now, or are you gonna pine some more?"

"We should call Mako."

"She's probably still in meetings.  What're you going to do, pant into the phone?"  He pauses.  "If that's not the plan, I'm going to make you pant into the phone anyway."

Raleigh pulls away from him and gets up, the absolute cunt.  "Let's call Mako."  Chuck just turns over onto his back and sighs, waiting for him to come back.  When he does, he's holding a tablet.  "This has a video messaging function, right?  I think it's yours."

"I hate you," Chuck tells him, and grabs it, typing in the passcode and pulling up the program, hitting Mako's double 'm' on the contacts list.  Raleigh worms his way back under his arm, watching the little phone symbol beep out its waiting tone.  "Also, I'm fucking you regardless of whether she picks up."

She picks up.

She hangs up immediately.  They catch a glimpse of a street and a bench and then she's gone.  She calls them back, but drops the video before they can pick up.  "I am in a public place," she tells them matter-of-factly.  "And you are both naked."

"So don't be in public," Chuck suggests, at the same time Raleigh says, "It's not like the public's never seen us shirtless."

They can _hear_ her making that pinched face she puts on when she thinks rolling her eyes is too undignified.  "Please hold."

Then she actually puts them on hold.

Chuck crams his face into the pillow and tries to remain cool until the hold symbol lifts and the video loads and then switches on.  (Evidently she's taking his suggestion.  He tries not to be smug.)  As soon as it has, he starts kissing Raleigh's neck again instead of saying hello.  She doesn't need to hear the hellos and I miss yous Raleigh's probably going to try to give her; she knows.  And besides, he's ready to fucking go.

Raleigh pushes him away again, though.  "What, do you want to ask her what she's wearing?" Chuck asks him incredulously, then looks at the camera, trying to read Mako's mood.  "I'm just trying to get some here, Mako.  Voyeurism boy was the one who--"

"Continue," she cuts him off, waving a hand.

Raleigh looks slightly betrayed for the approximately four seconds before Chuck has him on his back, kissing the expression off his face until they're both trying to be masculine and not gasp.  Raleigh gives up first.  Chuck chooses to attribute that to his advanced age.  When he has the presence of mind to look up, Mako's starting to go pink, so he tips up Raleigh's flushed face by the chin to look at her upside down.  "Look at your fucking pretty boy, huh?"

Raleigh's chin is stubble-burnt, but barely in need of a shave himself.  If Chuck actually hated him maybe he'd put it on the inside of his thighs where his pants would have to rub against it all day, too.  "He is very pretty," Mako acknowledges, and Raleigh grins.

"Bet you anything he's still loose from last night," Chuck tells her.  He's ordinarily not this talkative, but if they can't touch her--well, he's just surprised Raleigh's as quiet as he's being, just looking at her blush on camera like it's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen.  "Think he's missing you, Mori, wanted something plastic more'n he wanted me last night."

"I can hear you, you know," Raleigh says, and if he's talking again that means he has enough air to be kissed again.  So Chuck does, tilting to the side so the camera catches where their mouths are joined, how he's biting Raleigh's lip swollen.  This is not how he kisses Mako, but Raleigh likes different shit, so it's different.  The hand that isn't bracing him up crawls down Raleigh's side to palm his ass, tug him upwards, and Chuck's plans change from fucking him on camera to just--well.  He gets a thigh between Raleigh's for him to grind up against and settles into the dip of the unscarred hip for himself, remembering to look at the screen only when Raleigh scrambles for it, hand uncoordinated, quivering minutely in time with every thrust.

"What the fuck are you doing," he asks, finding the words difficult as Mako disappears from his field of view and he gets just a little higher, rubbing against hard muscle.  He thinks she's touching herself.  Can't be sure.

Raleigh raises the camera above them, so Chuck makes his movements full-body so whatever part of his back is captured will be flexing.  He also moves off of Raleigh's lips to mouth at his neck, so she can see that pretty fucking American pie face.  "Mako," Raleigh says, and it comes out maybe a little hoarse, a little shaky, which Chuck counts as points in his direction.  At least until Raleigh drags his nails up his back and he nearly comes then and there.  (He's easy in the morning.)  "Know you can't see it, but I'm riding his leg and it's so good."

"Don't need to tell her it's good," Chuck manages.  "You moan like a--"

"Do not finish that sentence," Mako tells him, sounding very much like her father.

Dutifully, Chuck does not finish it.  Just rocks a little harder against Raleigh and watches as his head falls back, exposing his scraped-up neck to the camera.

It _is_ a good morning.


	9. against the wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as someone who has never tried to have a threesome against a wall, i still feel fairly confident in saying that i can't conceive of a threesome position against a wall that would not end with someone squished uncomfortably and unsexily into said wall. if any threesome-having people feel i am wrong i am willing to take correction but i will require illustrations as to how exactly that would work logistically. there is just nowhere to put that third person
> 
> accordingly this is just raleigh nailing chuck. in medias res. i've had a wonderfully anxious day and am feeling slightly like everything is going wrong

**(December, 2025.)**

* * *

 

"You," Raleigh grits out, hitching Chuck up a little higher on the wall, "Are a mouthy, insubordinate _brat_."  Truth be told, Chuck isn't exactly fighting him--he's actually being pretty helpful, pushing against Raleigh's hips with his legs to stay upright without Raleigh having to hold him there, which might be a problem if he had to do it for any extended period of time, because really, Chuck's a pretty solid kid.

Chuck's voice cracks before it can become a growl, words breaking off every time Raleigh shoves up into him again, so each one comes out as its own sentence.  " _I outrank you_."

He's breathless. And more than a little breathtaking.

And he's _right_ , the little fucker, by seniority.

Raleigh's been silent too long--fifteen whole seconds of pause after that without any more noise than his breath hitching, and Chuck's grin breaks wide over his face, loose the way it always is when he's getting fucked, eyes hazy and breath catching a little behind his teeth on every exhale. He thinks he's won.

Ordinarily Raleigh isn't really a competitive person.  Not anymore, anyway.  But that little grin drives him up the wall, the same way Chuck's words sometimes do, reaches back into seven years ago and pulls out the Raleigh from when Raleigh was twenty-one too, who was about as hotheaded and arrogant as Chuck is now, if slightly less of a blatant asshole.  And he thinks Chuck knows that, because he seems to be learning exactly what buttons to push now to get himself a fight or a fuck or whatever it is he's after today.

 _Mouth off long enough about how amazing you are and eventually Raleigh will fuck you into a wall_ , he imagines, scribbled on a post-it note somewhere in Chuck's scrawl.   _Mouth off long enough about how amazing Gipsy wasn't and eventually Raleigh will punch you.  Do that thing with your tongue and Raleigh will scream.  Wear Raleigh's shirts after sex and he'll want to have sex with you again.  Act cute enough in the morning and Raleigh will bring you breakfast_.  Guidelines to wrapping your personal Becket around your little finger.

Chuck is panting, but that grin is still there, face flushed clear pink and freckles standing out all over his nose.  "Yeah," Raleigh admits, and uses his hands on Chuck's hips and his knees against the wall to drop him down harder this time, making his eyes go wide.  Pretty eyes, he thinks absently.  It's too bad they don't look like this more often.  "You do.  But right now your ass is mine."

The only noise Chuck produces after that is not recognizable as words as he slips down the wall a little, falling deeper, and his arms tighten around Raleigh's neck until they're nearly strangling as he shudders, coming between them.  It's going to ruin his fucking shirt, but whatever, it's too late, and Chuck is limp against him.

"Or your dick's mine," he says, voice lazy, when they've collapsed into a pile on the floor, sweaty and catching their breaths.

Mouthy, insubordinate little brat.


	10. doggy style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i took the weekend off because i love my family.
> 
> fun facts: there are few things in this world i hate more than the phrase doggy style. actually, i hate most of the words that describe sex. they're all sort of gross. the weird thing is it doesn't bother me when other people write them it's just when i try it everything is fucking ridiculous.
> 
> makes me want to work in a phrase like 'throbbing rod', tbh.
> 
> this is kinda trash but whatever

**(September, 2026.)**

* * *

 

Neither Mako nor Chuck likes being in the position that Raleigh is currently in.

Chuck can only manage to enjoy it after he's come down a little from the need to be in control of everything.

And for Mako, well.  To be face-down to nothing is too impersonal for her.

Raleigh has no such concerns.  He's grinning when he crawls over Mako, lets Chuck get a hand between his shoulderblades and push him down into her arms, chin resting against her stomach.  His chin dips down to press a kiss into the skin just below the flat plate of her sternum, and she notes idly as she brings a hand up to stroke through his hair that he ought to have shaved this morning. His stubble isn't visible yet, but she can feel it pricking her.

"Y'see," Chuck says as Raleigh makes the quiet little exhale that means he's probably just gotten a finger in him.  "I'm a bottom by preference, golden boy here is a bottom by nature."

Mako tries not to smile at the way Raleigh rolls his eyes.  "Yeah," he says, "That's definitely what you were saying in the shower the other morning."

Very mature, her boys.  She strokes a finger down his jaw to quiet Raleigh and he turns his head to catch her thumb in his mouth.

It's equally effective.

Chuck is smirking instead of responding.  He's never needed the last word, not that he doesn't like having it.

A soft moan squeezes out around her thumb.  This noise means _two fingers_.  He has a very specific set of vocalizations and she has them catalogued with high accuracy--Chuck makes far less sound.  There's only one person's to memorize.  And she knows what Raleigh is feeling without them.  She has the inside line; she's lucky.  "What've you got in his mouth, Mako?" Chuck asks.  "He's being quiet."

Raleigh lets go of her thumb to reply, so she hooks two fingers into his mouth and pulls him forwards a little, gently, with them curled over the edge of his teeth just a little.  "My fingers.  I think the two of you are done sparring for the night."

Raleigh runs his tongue along the underside of her ring finger.  It feels like an apology.

"Then tell me when he wants a third, would you?"

Raleigh rolls his eyes.  Mako raises one eyebrow until he relaxes back into trying to distract her by sucking on her fingers.  She has to say, it is a very effective distraction.  She almost forgets to tell Chuck, "Give him the third," when Raleigh's mouth around her starts to feel bored.

How a mouth can feel bored she is not entirely sure she could describe.

This time Chuck does not need the noise defined for him; she can see it vibrate up Raleigh's spine past the shiny burn scars and straight into the hand Chuck still has on the small of his back.  "All right already," he says, too soon after only a few moments, pulling back off Mako's fingers.  "I'm good."

Chuck sits back on his heels and grabs Raleigh by the hips, tugging him backwards.

Mako does not release her grip on his hair.  This tells Chuck how far he is allowed to move him.

"You want something in your mouth, you should try making nice with your girlfriend," Chuck tells Raleigh, and gives him a push in the direction of down.  To her patent dismay, Raleigh does not quite touch her with his tongue, but pauses.

He looks like he's about to say something, but then he doesn't.

His back dips as he finally strokes his tongue across her, hands sliding under her hips to hold her close to him, and Mako finds she has to hold her control very closely to avoid being rude and pulling on his hair. The task of control becomes only harder when she feels him pressed against her more tightly as Chuck, kneeling behind him, pushes forwards--the noise he makes into her is almost wounded, but when he pulls back enough to look up at her his eyes are sparking with pleasure.

After he sets his mouth back against her and, sloppy about it--the kind of loss of technique she would never forgive if they were on the mats--tries to multitask, she forgets about the noble goal of not pulling his hair.

From the sound he makes, he is not upset.


	11. dom/sub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this is late. i want to say that's because i put thought into it, but the truth is i'm really fucking awful at writing porn and when i'm bad at writing something it takes me forever to write because i feel like everything sucks. this isn't even porn. whatever. sue me. i finally just gave up on this one. i was gonna finish it--i started it on time--but i just... nah.

**(March, 2026.)**

* * *

 

"Knees," Mako tells him.

The room seems smaller.  Chuck doesn't drop, even though Raleigh is already exactly where Mako wants him.  Instead, he tips his chin up a little higher, raises one eyebrow, makes it a challenge, because there's no shame in liking to be taken down, somehow, but there _is_ some shame in being eager for it.

Mako doesn't ever get angry with him when they do this.

It doesn't really make it any harder for her to leverage him.

She just--crosses her arms under her breasts and waits.  Looking how she looks when they do this; hair pulled back in a band, the dyed strands too short to hold, shirt tucked clean under the band of her usual trousers, like she's about to exercise.

The clothing is Chuck's "suggestion".

She waits.  He's beginning to squirm and she knows it.  Bad with inactivity.  Anything she could say he would have a smartass reply to and she knows it, but patience is his weak point.  Often, his lack of it overwhelms his abundance of stubbornness.  Especially when he's making her wait, too--the battle of wills is much less effective when it's Raleigh on the other end of it.

Instead of giving in, he wrestles his shirt over his head, then his undershirt, making it look like his stalling is for some purpose other than pride.

He raises his head again as it comes off, and it's as if, while he wasn't looking, she teleported into the space directly in front of him, because there she is, reaching out to place her hand in the centre of his bare chest, over his heartbeat.  "Knees, Mr. Hansen," she murmurs.

He drops.

He thinks he sees Raleigh smirking, but fuck Raleigh.  Nights like these ones are not about Raleigh.  Not for him, anyway; for Mako maybe it is.  Who knows what she's thinking, other than, right, fucking Raleigh knows.   _Whatever_.

"I believe you can do better," Mako says.

He knows he can.  "...yeah."

"Then do better," she tells him, like it's that easy.

It _is_ that easy.  He puts his hands behind his back, crosses his wrists, and tips back his chin.

She smiles.

It's beautiful.

"Very nice."


	12. fingering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO HOPEFULLY THIS IS BETTER THAN THE TRAIN WRECK THAT WAS LAST CHAPTER
> 
> also i just realized i didn't timestamp the last two chapters. i'll go back and do that at some point

**(February, 2027.)**

* * *

 

There are some things Raleigh simply can't--or won't, maybe, but she has yet to find his _won't_ , so that seems unlikely--give her.  Things that Chuck is naturally.  He doesn't know, they have discovered, how to tone it down.  How to back off.   _Unfocus_.  He can be--overwhelming.

Raleigh is not ever overwhelming.  She loves him for that, but she loves Chuck too, for this.

She presses up against him, pulling his shirt up and over his head, and he grinds down against her leg, and Raleigh watches.  He knows what she needs now, and he knows Chuck doesn't have any extra space in his head to pay attention to him.  He'll get his turn; he doesn't begrudge her the force of nature that was Striker Eureka's 02.  His eyes trace the bottom curve of her calf as she hooks it around Chuck's leg and yanks him down.

It's not that he takes control, see.  She doesn't ever like to feel _controlled_.

He's kissing her so hard it hurts a little.  His lip is bleeding; she can taste iron.  Hers are swollen, and when she grabs him by the wrist and pushes his hand down, he goes easily, like the loss of support on his right side is just what he wanted to get down closer to her, pin her with his weight.  She feels Raleigh touch his back more than she sees it; her field of vision is blocked, but the way he jerks in her arms is so familiar and the general sense of awe from Raleigh that she receives is so obvious that she can't help but know he's got his hand right on the dip of Chuck's spine.

Chuck's hand is on her stomach now, calloused rough in all the same places hers are, with no space between them to push it further unless he moves.  It's not enough; he's not enough places.  She isn't _distracted_.  "Chuck," she says, barely manages to say in the few moments his lips don't touch hers.

He doesn't listen.  But then, she isn't pushing back against him.  He knows what _stop_ feels like.

Raleigh pulls Chuck's head back gently by the hair at the same time she bites his lip again, over the split.  It only serves to darken his eyes, but he pays attention this time.  "Yeah?"

Military boy that he is, he responds best to orders.  She knows this.  She uses it.  "More."

His smile is sharklike, and very much resembles his father's, but that's the sort of thought that doesn't make him likely to touch her how she wants, so she doesn't say it.  Instead she pushes him up enough that she can tug his hand between her legs, and abruptly, he is everywhere.

She used to be like this for him, she knows.  Before he understood how to touch her.

Chuck never did like to be distracted.

Raleigh whispers, "Fuck, you two could be a painting," and Chuck doesn't even mock him for it.  Focuses all of that laserlike attention on all parts of her, instead.  With his hand, his whole body has shifted down--he's got his mouth opened hot over the peak of her breast, no teeth yet because he knows she needs to be more worked up to like that, free hand scraping rough up the side of her ribs.  Enough of him is pressed between her thighs to almost keep her attention to the muscles in the insides of her thighs straining apart, but the fingers working their way across her thoroughly distract her.

Not in.  He knows she needs to be more worked up to like that, too.

A camera flash goes off.

Raleigh's lucky; Chuck doesn't notice.

He drags his lips across her collarbone and his hand up to her other breast and she's struck by how much larger he is than her; his palm covers her sternum to armpit and then she isn't thinking about it anymore, because his thumb is playing roughly with her clit, a stimulation that would be too hard if too hard wasn't exactly what she wanted right now.  Precisely what she needs from him.

She yanks his head up to make him kiss her again, and when she bothers to catalogue all the places he's touching her again, he has two fingers just teasing at her entrance.

Normally she would have him start with one.

Tonight she doesn't mind.

"Put them in."

The hand on her ribs takes her by the knee to spread her further for him and now his fingers are inside of her.  He doesn't talk much, too concentrated to bother.

"In and up," Raleigh says.

Chuck roundly ignores him, so Mako grabs his wrist again and holds it still so she can push down on his fingers, then rolls her hips down so he presses just where Raleigh wants him to.

It is very good.  The soft noise she makes is swallowed almost before it can leave her lips, caught in Chuck's. _It's like riding a bicycle_ , he told her once.   _Remembering how to touch you_.  Only he never did touch her like this when they were teenagers; he didn't know how.

She is very grateful for the girls he practiced on in the intervening years.  He has good fingers.  It would be a shame to waste them on someone who didn't use them properly.

He's hard against her leg and ignoring it in favour of this--and it's working, he's so _everywhere_ that she hardly remembers what she's being distracted from.

When he puts his mouth back against her chest, she's more than ready for the scrape of teeth.


	13. rimming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this seems like an activity that would be pretty hard to competently do in threesome as well unless you had some sort of penrose steps craziness going on, but, like
> 
> look
> 
> i'm trying my best here

**(January, 2026.)**

* * *

 

It's kind of funny, Raleigh muses, that for all Chuck calls him "pretty boy" when he wants to be an unrepentant asshole, he's really kind of pretty himself.

It's actually not that funny, but it's easier to think of it that way than to tell Chuck he's beautiful and then get his dick ripped off.  What the kid's got against some honest affection is beyond him, but whatever it is, it is strong and enduring and a little sad.

But, you know, setting aside from the fact Chuck's got _issues_ , it's the truth.

He's an asshole, but god damn if he isn't gorgeous.  It's almost annoying when he decides to _know it_ , because then he uses it like nobody's business, but right now--well.  Raleigh couldn't care less that Chuck's usually kind of a dick, because he's got his face crammed into the sheets and his blush is down to his _shoulderblades_ , which is _ridiculous_.  Also ridiculously cute, but that's another word that will get important bits of him disengaged from his body.

He's not the single most flexible person in the world, too muscle-heavy, but that makes the straining curve of his back better-looking.  Raleigh runs a hand up that muscle and into Chuck's hair at the same time he kisses him between the shoulderblades, which earns him a quiet exhale and a, "If you fucked any slower you'd be going backwards."

"I'm not fucking you," Raleigh tells him gently.

This proclamation can sometimes buy him a very indignant stare.  Today Chuck says, "No fucking kidding," in a strained voice.  "Would you mind starting?"

"I meant that as a long-term pronouncement for the evening."

"Good, I fucking hate this position."

Raleigh rolls his eyes.  Having a truly great ass can't save Chuck from himself all the time.  "You still planning on hating it if I put my tongue in you?"

"Yeah, but I'll hate it quieter.  Or maybe, if you keep going at this pace, I'll develop Alzheimers' before you get around to it and forget I hate it."

"You never backtalk Mako this much," Raleigh complains as he drops a kiss lower down Chuck's spine, over where he imagines the bottom of his sternum would be, if he were facing upwards.

Chuck snorts and rolls his hips back, making all those muscles under Raleigh's mouth flex and stretch.  "Mako doesn't let me get away with it."

What the hell does that mean?

Raleigh gives up trying to speak Hansen and just licks the last of his way down Chuck's back, then flattens his tongue out and drags it further down, tasting soap.  He's so fucking glad Chuck never had to be prompted to keep himself clean, because he really loves doing this.

It's one of those things that just... shuts all that backtalk right up.

That's not why he loves it, but it's a definite side bonus.

The reason he really loves it is that this is actually the only thing he's found so far that stops Chuck talking, but doesn't stop him making other sounds.  That, and he likes using his mouth, but, really, sucking dick is a lot easier if that was all he was going for.

Neither of the two of them are any louder than speaking volume.  Mostly they don't even get there.  Except when he does this.

Chuck turns into _putty_.  Pushing back against him for more, drawing in little laboured half-gasps whenever Raleigh does something he likes particularly, soft, hitching moans when he puts a little suction into it.  And the noise he makes when Raleigh gets his teeth involved is the loudest thing he's ever heard come out of Chuck's mouth whilst naked.

It's sort of stupidly gorgeous how close he gets to writhing.

Raleigh, honestly, could probably get off on doing this for him, easy.

He can barely manage to work his tongue in at all, Chuck's so tight, but when he does Chuck's hips buck, sliding sweaty under his hands.  If he looked up, his back would be glistening, but why would he ever want to pull away far enough for that to happen?  He knows how it looks.  He's managed to make himself move that far away before.  It's fucking pretty, but not as fucking pretty as the almost-whine Chuck gives him when he pulls his tongue out again.

"If you stop I'm going to end your fucking life."

That's not as pretty.  Even when he says it in that voice.

He's been so engrossed in his task he hasn't even noticed Chuck's listing a little to the side because he's got a hand engaged in touching himself instead of balancing.  Reluctantly, he pulls back, tongue a little clumsy.

"Don't do that."

Chuck's hand drops after a moment of hesitation he wouldn't have given Mako.

"I fucking hate you," he says.

Raleigh makes sure he grins wide enough that Chuck can feel it when he dips his head to continue.


	14. 69.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic now holds the place of honour as my most-viewed. ur all fucking pervs. literally most other things i've written are at least passingly better than this.
> 
> anyway, i was going to actually write this. i've actually written it three times over the last week. but i couldn't, because i find 69 ridiculous in almost every single way. so this is almost entirely sfw and contains precisely zero sex. there's no way to write a three-way 69 without another episode of the penrose steps.

**(March, 2027.)**

* * *

 

"I did warn you," Raleigh says.

Chuck glares at him from across the room, but it isn't at all menacing, because he's got his head tipped forwards to get the ice pack on his neck better and his gaze has to go through his eyelashes to get to him.  Beneath-the-lashes glares are more pretty than they are intimidating.  "Mako, tell your boyfriend if he I-told-you-sos me one more time I'm going to kick his arse."

"He is right there," Mako replies, from where she's sitting directly behind him, fingers probing the area around the ice pack curiously.  "You tell him."

Chuck snorts.  "Fine.  Becket, you're a massive prick."

"You didn't wait for me to say it again," Raleigh points out.  "What if I'd gotten the hint?"

"You'd still be a massive prick."

There's really no point in arguing with Chuck when he's in a mood, and he's definitely in a mood, so Raleigh just shrugs and goes back to searching symptoms of neck strain.  The room descends into irritated silence for a good thirty seconds, and then Raleigh misses the flurry of motion that culminates in Chuck cursing loudly and face down on the bed, Mako now straddling his back.

The Australian accent is muffled when it finally gets around to not shaping itself around profanity.  "You couldn't have _asked_?"

"You would not have done it," Mako tells him matter-of-factly.  "Now be quiet."

Raleigh laughs.

He _loves_ her.

Chuck resolutely ignores the command, for once, and frankly, Raleigh can't blame him.  Even though it's probably for a good reason, being flipped over and slammed into a mattress can't feel good when you're working with a maybe-pulled muscle someplace like your neck. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I hurt your neck.  I am going to fix it.  Now hold still."

Raleigh watches in fascination as she removes the ice pack and throws it over her shoulder, right into his hands, and then digs her thumbs into Chuck's back.

(It's a nice back, he thinks idly.  It's really a shame he doesn't get to look at it in any context other than this tonight.)

It tenses all up under the contact, which is really only nicer.  Chuck seems to try to lift his head and then thinks better of it, hissing through his teeth.  "Fuck's sake, Mori, that hurts."

"Don't be a baby, Chuck Hansen," Mako tells him, and it sounds like something someone else said to her once that she's repeated a hundred times before.  Probably she has, because instead of being indignant, Chuck just subsides.

He's still twitchy, though, and he still makes pained noises every time she touches him.

 _Baby_ , Raleigh thinks.  It's not the first time he's applied the word to Chuck, but it's the first time in this context.  For someone who's actively asked to be overstimulated until he's writhing in agony more times than once, he's a real whiner about a little muscle pain.  "I told you," he says, taking advantage of Chuck being immobilized to continue being a dick.  "Six feet, five and a half feet.  Too different.  It was bound to be a disaster."

"One," Chuck growls into the sheets, "You knew damn well we'd take that as a challenge.  Two, you're just fucking jealous you've never made her knees give out.  Three, use the metric system like the rest of the fucking civilised world.  And three, go fuck yourself."

"You said three twice," Mako says reasonably.

Chuck makes an unintelligible annoyed noise.

Raleigh crawls over to kiss her.

Then he kisses Chuck's back, too, until he starts getting in Mako's way, because Chuck can't do anything but complain about it.  "Tell you what," he says.  "We can try it again in a less stupid position next time."

"Absolutely not," both of them say together, although Chuck adds a 'fucking' into the middle of the phrase.

Raleigh has to start laughing at that, too.


	15. sweet and passionate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was about to publish this when my computer crashed. so i had to rewrite it. that, plus hella work, is why this is late. PLUS i got distracted by something that will make at least one person want me dead probably?
> 
> i was going to make this actual threesome fic, but 1.) i'm horrible and 2.) this was the thing that took hold in my head even tho it feels dumb now. mi dispiace.
> 
> IM GONNA GO BACK AND DATE THINGS NOW

**(March, 2025.)**

* * *

 

When the Drift is gone, it leaves something like a hole where it used to be.

There's lots of ways to deal with that, but this time... Raleigh just doesn't.  He knows how to live with an empty space.  And he knows what he wants, this time, and he can't let it happen because of a pull from the Drift.

They end up here anyway, though, because of course they do.

Raleigh hasn't had sex in a couple of years, but it's easy.  Because it's Mako, probably.  She's shown him how to finger her through one orgasm, her narration so orderly and decided that he hadn't had even the slightest chance of messing up, and he's working on the second with his mouth--third time's the charm, he thinks, even though he's aching for it already, so hard he swears he's in serious danger of passing out from lack of blood flow to the brain.

When he kissed down her still-heaving stomach, pulse quick under his lips when they'd run across the join between her leg and hip, she'd pulled his hair a little with a orgasm-soft hand to make him look up at her.  "Yeah?"  She'd stayed silent as he'd sat up a little, brows furrowing.  "Has no one ever done this for you?"

One dark eyebrow had lifted into the slightly sweaty fringe of her bangs.  "Someone has.  But I was going to tell you I didn't need it."

"I want to anyway," he'd told her honestly, and now her hand in his hair is pushing him down instead of pulling him away, and he's fine with that, really, he's excellent, because when he glances up from time to time he can see her breasts moving with the force of her exhales and her head thrown back, and even if he didn't like doing this, he'd like that sight.

He does like doing this, though.  Always has.  Likes making her feel good, and it's probably stupid to get off so much on someone else getting off, but that's how it's always been for him.  By the time his jaw is beginning to get tired, she's grinding down into his mouth, pressing against his back with her foot to get in further, and he pulls her down with his hands on her hips at the same time he's fixing his mouth over her clit and putting suction on it.

After she comes the second time everything slows down.  Partially, this is because she says, "A moment, please," when he reaches to touch her again, squirms away like it's too much, and partially it's because he wants to take his time about as much as he wants to get off, which is _a lot_ , right now.

She doesn't let him touch her again until they've been kissing long enough that he's completely desperate, panting her name into her mouth and hitching his erection up against the groove of her hip, and then it's only to push him onto his back and straddle his waist, batting away his hands when they come up to try to rest on her hips.

"Be patient," she tells him, and smiles when he laughs, because they both know she doesn't mean it.

When she slides down on him it feels stupidly like he's in a romantic comedy, or a bad erotica novel with a shirtless man on the front, because he swears he sees stars at the same time he wants to tell her, too early, that he loves her.  He doesn't, though, just grits out a strangled, "Mako, please," and tries to keep himself from thrusting up.  She goes faster than he would have, and eventually he sits up so he can kiss her while she rides him, and really, it's a miracle he's given her more than a few seconds, he's so worked up.  "Mako," he manages, barely, "Mako, you gotta slow down, I'm going to come."

She looks for a moment as if she's considering it again, and then does, so she's barely grinding against his lap with him still buried deep, and it's still mind-bendingly good, but not so intense he thinks he's going to lose it.

Her hands are sliding sweat-slick along his shoulders, mouth sucking a mark into his neck almost gently as he rocks up into her, and his muscles are starting to hurt from the strain, but the soreness is almost better.  He's working parts of him he'd forgotten the existence of, and after she's been sitting in his lap long enough, the slow drag of her body on his gives him back that drifting feeling, like he knows her so well none of this is really necessary, hazy through the fog of pleasure he's trying to see her through.

He pushes her hair back with his hands, pulls her face towards his for a kiss just before he comes, harder than he really thinks he has any right to, and almost whites out a little, gasping against her lips as his hips decide it's time to start moving.  By the time he regains the presence of mind to reach down to finish her off, too, his fingers are too clumsy to do her any good, and she ends up taking over as he's watching her through half-lidded eyes, touching herself around him softening in her.

Even after they're done cleaning up he can't stop kissing her wherever he can reach.


	16. in public.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: there're a grand total of two lines of dialogue in this bit that aren't chuck's
> 
> he's a mouthy insubordinate piece of shit

**(July, 2026.)**

* * *

 

Chuck nearly punches Mako when her hand lands on his thigh under the table.

Instead, because he's a _mature adult_ , he settles for merely jerking his head around to glare at the side of her face.  If the complete lack of change on it is any indication, she doesn't really give a damn if he's looking or not, a fact that is only confirmed by the fact that her hand is creeping up his pants leg the way his blush is creeping up his face.

"Mori," he hisses.  "What the hell?"

It's not like anyone's _looking_.  But someone fucking _could_ be.  Albeit, they wouldn't _see_ anything, because of the plastic sheeting over the table.

That is not the point.

He looks at Raleigh for backup, always a terrible idea, because Raleigh _always_ sides with Mako, but Raleigh is nowhere to be seen.

Something brushes his leg under the table.

There's no one sitting across from him.

Which solves the mystery of where Raleigh's gone, and also makes Chuck want to kick him.  He turns back to Mako instead, because again, _mature adult_.  Beet fucking red mature adult, but fuck it.  He's trying.  He's twenty-one.  "You two are fucking insane."

The corner of Mako's lip closest to him curls minutely upwards, and the tip of her finger runs up the outside of his fly so gently it's barely there.  Raleigh, deciding in Chuck's absence of participation in this blatant public humiliation to be the one to kill a fly with a fucking sledgehammer, grabs him by the knees and pulls his legs apart.

The worst part is, he doesn't even really want to object as strenuously as he's pretending he wants to.  He's sort of on his way to getting rock hard _because_ someone could look at them and maybe, maybe tell what's going on.

He _knew_ he shouldn't've told them that.

"I wasn't _serious_ ," he grits out, even though he was and they all fucking know it.  "Jesus, Becket, have some self-control."

Raleigh pinches his ass and shoulders his legs a little further apart when he jumps.  "Mori," Chuck tries again, but Mako just looks at him calmly.

"If you want things to stop, say no."

Silence reigns, and Chuck puts his head in his crossed arms on the table to help himself keep from bashing his head into the surface, repeatedly, until the catch-22 of having to admit he wants it or not getting it goes away.

In the end, he just sits up and refrains from saying no.  Raleigh, used to interpreting this by now, correctly decides he's not going to be kicked if he leans in and licks the path Mako's finger followed a little while ago.  Chuck wills himself to be less hard than he is, but he makes momentary eye contact with someone across the room and immediately goes red again.  "It's hot in here," he growls, when Mako looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

Still looking directly at him, her hand under the table unzips his fly so slowly it can only be malicious.  "Fuck you both," he says, without any heat at all to it.

He can feel Raleigh laughing between his legs, and it makes him squirm.  Mako simply takes her hand off him and moves it--into Raleigh's hair, he suspects, if the hum against his leg is anything to go by.  Then there're hands on the waistband of his pants, tugging it down just a little, enough to reach into his boxers and get out his dick, and those are definitely Raleigh's hands, because Mako's are smaller, and anyhow, he likes to think she wouldn't be able to keep quite that good of a poker face through that.  "Fucking Christ," he whispers, and this time the both of them laugh, Mako very subtly, but he's paying attention.  He catches it.

He feels like everyone's staring.  It doesn't help him with the fact that Raleigh has his dick out in public in the slightest, humiliation turning into arousal somewhere in the fucked-up wiring in his brain.

Mako leans across him to grab some papers at the other side of the table at the same time Raleigh puts his mouth on him and slides down like it's easy or something--at first he hates her for the casual movement, then he realizes she's covering the shock on his face from the rest of the room, then he decides he doesn't care either way, because Raleigh Becket's sucking his dick under a table, and when he was fourteen he would have killed a man for this experience.

At fourteen he'd have preferred Yancy, but he's all right now with the Becket he's got.

Keeping a straight face is a lot harder than not making noise--he doesn't make much noise usually, but he also doesn't usually have to hold his expression in place, and quite frankly, it's fucking with him.

He stares at the table for a few moments.  When he looks up he can't keep from being shifty-eyed, watching everyone to see if they're watching him, and Mako is looking at him amused from his left side.

That smart American mouth mouth is somehow twice as good as it usually is, and it's usually fucking excellent, so today it's fucking brutal.

It takes Raleigh maybe two minutes--if Chuck's being generous with himself--to get him off, and when he's just riding that edge of 'trying not to fucking embarrass myself', teeth clenched so tight his jaw aches to keep his mouth from falling open and eyes focused sharply on the empty seat across from him to be sure he's not looking someone dead in the eye while he's getting a hummer in the middle of a public fucking space, Mako leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Her knee bumps his, and she gets up and starts to walk out, and Raleigh _pulls away_.  He emerges from under the table flushed, with his mouth swollen and his hair disheveled and a loose grin on his face, and Chuck wants to _punch him_.

"Are you fucking joking," he says flatly, as Raleigh swings off the bench they're sitting on and walks away, ruffling his hair after a quick check to make sure nobody saw his escape from under the tablecloth.

"Nope.  Sorry," is all he gets before Raleigh starts walking away after his girlfriend.

Then his phone buzzes.

It's Mako.

_Round two in a quarter hour in the kwoon._

Chuck almost hurts himself trying to zip up quickly and subtly enough to get out of here _now_.


	17. on the floor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing birthdays with yancy and raleigh is nice because i am almost exactly yancy's age and my sister is almost exactly raleigh's age so the amount of math i have to do about how old they'd be in what year is almost nonexistent.
> 
> i keep trying to cut down on the snark but... nope
> 
> THIS GOT REALLY LONG AND 98% OF IT IS NOT EVEN SEX

**(December, 2028.)**

* * *

 

Raleigh's been sleeping better, the last year or so, probably because he now sleeps covered in other people.  It doesn't make it any more comfortable to cram all three of them into two military-issue beds shoved together, though, and Raleigh, who is always in the middle, wakes up with his back pressed into the hard metal dip where the frames connect, Mako lying over his chest and Chuck draped over his right side.

Getting up is futile, but his back is _killing_ him.  "Mako," he whispers, and she rolls off of him and onto the bed that was supposed to be hers, eyes opening to look up at him as he sits up, face contorting into a grimace as he stretches.

Chuck falls into the spot he's just vacated and wakes up as his head makes contact with the bed-frame.  His first word is "Fuck."

"Tell me about it," Raleigh says, and twists until his back cracks.  " _Ow_."

"Wow," Chuck groans, and turns over onto his front.  "Need a hip replaced over there, old timer?"

Mako reaches over and puts a pillow over the back of his head, then looks up at Raleigh again.  "Happy birthday."

"Granddad," Chuck adds helpfully, muffled from beneath the pillow.

Raleigh rolls his eyes.  "It's not my birthday's fault this bed is bad for my back."

Chuck snorts and sits up on his elbows, hair hopelessly disheveled.  "Fine.  I'll fuck you on the floor, then.  Hop down."

Unused to anyone but himself being up for sex at 0600, Raleigh almost chokes, and when he looks at Mako to see if this is for real, she merely looks amused.  "That _was_ the plan."  She pauses.  "Not the floor."

"Too late," Chuck says.  "Get on it, you old codger."

Mako smacks Chuck as Raleigh's amicably obeying, but then she slides onto the floor and into his lap.  "I could just leave you two there," Chuck points out, poking his head over the edge of the bed.

Raleigh sits up to kiss Mako for as long as she'll let him.  "I still have a dick when you're not here, Hansen."

Chuck would have fired back a snarky comment, a few years ago.  Now he just grins and puts his hand on Raleigh's chest to push him back down onto the floor, rolling off the edge of the bed in a surprisingly graceful fashion.  "Mmn, but using it's more fun when I'm involved."  Raleigh can't argue with that logic, and besides, Chuck has scooted up behind Mako to pull her shirt off from behind, and then pushed her up so he can get at Raleigh's hips to pull his pants down, so he really doesn't _want_ to argue, either.

"Will you get me ready?" Mako asks him, drawing his attention away from the pull of fabric down his legs.

By the time Chuck's up to three fingers, Mako's breathing hard and Raleigh's aroused enough he really wants to make her breathe harder, and for someone with the approximate patience of a goldfish on crack, Chuck is _really fucking slow_ about this.  "If I promise to blow out all the candles later, can I wish for you fuck me now?" he says, and Chuck sits up enough that his head comes up over Mako's shoulder.

"What the fuck do candles have to do with it?"  Chuck kisses Mako's shoulder and leaves behind a reddening stubble burn.  "Is this another American thing?"

Raleigh tries to ask him what they do in Australia, but--probably intentionally--Chuck pulls out his fingers and pushes into him when he's halfway through the sentence.

"Don't ask him," Mako says as serenely as she can when he's arching up under her and trying desperately not to squirm.  "He knew what you are talking about and you know he'll only tell you something about kangaroos."

Raleigh doesn't laugh because he's sort of otherwise occupied in remembering to breathe, but Chuck kisses the back of Mako's shoulder again and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile.  Then he's got his hands on her hips and she's got hers between her legs and the two of them guide her down on him.

He stays pretty firmly clocked out for a while after that.

The floor is fucking freezing, Raleigh realizes belatedly when he recovers some of his higher thinking ability.  This was a terrible idea.

Chuck's fingers snap in front of his face.  "Wake up, Becket.  Morning sex is happening.  Fucking participate."

Raleigh clenches down--reproachfully!--and tries not to wince.  The sting is worth it for the way Chuck's face spasms and his hips jerk forwards before starting up a slow roll that Mako gets behind after a moment of finding the beat.

After that no one complains too much.


	18. lazy morning sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i believe this is actually the third morning sex thing in this train wreck.
> 
> i need to make mako do more. unfortunately she's not very talkative. i feel like i'm neglecting her.
> 
> i wrote this in like thirty minutes? i'm the boss

**(June, 2027.)**

* * *

 

Raleigh's a _morning_ person.

Chuck and Mako are emphatically not--Mako's always up by 0700, but that's more out of habit than choice.  Chuck, on the other hand, broke that particular military habit the second it wasn't necessary and will happily sleep until noon if he's allowed, at which time Herc will page him repeatedly over the intercom in the room until he gets up if Raleigh hasn't already stopped taking mercy on him.

This all means, mostly, that mornings are usually "go for a run and jack off in the shower because you're not getting anything else until at least 1400" time, which is a fucking shame, because it means he is almost thirty and he's never had a single partner who was into morning sex--admittedly, these are the only two 'partners' he's ever had--and both mornings and exercise get him going.

Sometimes he tries his luck anyway, when his hand isn't really doing it and his love of rejection gets the better of him.

Mako opens her eyes when he kisses her awake and gives him a look that says he'll pay for waking her up before her natural clock does, then pushes him off and heads into the still-steaming bathroom to take her own shower.  When he tries the puppy eyes she pats him on the head like he's a dog and then shuts the door in his face as if to say _don't try me_.

Crawling into bed behind Chuck is somewhat more fruitful, because a Chuck who is still asleep is a Chuck who cuddles, which means when he feels the heat coming off of Raleigh's body, he squirms backwards into his arms and smiles unconsciously when Raleigh kisses his neck.  Really, all in all, he's much nicer when he's asleep.

He wakes up slowly when Raleigh keeps kissing him, and finally groans, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes.  "Mmn.  What time is it?"

Raleigh decides it's a good sign that he hasn't yet been shoved away.  "0630."

He can see the irritation fighting through the frankly adorable grogginess.  "Nngh.  Go away."

The decision to not go away is pretty easy, when Chuck is still completely limp against him.  Raleigh rolls his hips against Chuck's ass and gets another groan, but Chuck's eyes slide shut, which is sort of... vaguely encouraging.  Anything that isn't a no is encouraging.  But he's not going to ask because there's no way to ask that Chuck can't make fun of.  Finally, Chuck rolls over onto his back and shoves his face into Raleigh's neck.  He's sort of starting to get hard, Raleigh sees, but he's distracted from that by Chuck sighing.  " _Fine_.  But you're top bunk and I'm not doing anything."

Raleigh can work with that.

Chuck's more relaxed than he ever is when he's awake, and it makes him flexible enough for Raleigh to almost be able push one knee to his chest, legs splayed.  Makes it easier to get fingers into him, too, and Raleigh'd be lying if he said the way Chuck just lets him move him without protest doesn't get to him, if he doesn't think those grey-green eyes watching him passively through half-dropped lashes aren't sort of beautiful, in a way.

It's really easy to remember, when Chuck is taking three of his fingers without any complaint or even the slightest indication that he doesn't want to be right exactly here, that Chuck probably doesn't bottom as much as he'd want to if he felt like asking wasn't embarrassing.  It becomes even clearer when he reaches down and spreads his own legs wider, grabs Raleigh by the shoulder and pulls at him.  And clearer still when he lets his eyes slip shut and bites his lip swollen as Raleigh's pressing in slow, then lets it go to smile loosely when he's all the way in.

It's really, stupidly beautiful.  Raleigh leans down to kiss him and gets shoved away.  "Morning breath," Chuck slurs, grounding his shoulders a little against the PPDC-issue sheets.  "Just fuck me."

 _Allergic to affection_ , Raleigh thinks, not for the first time, because Chuck's getting better about it, but he's still not perfect, and kisses his shoulder instead as he starts up a slow grinding roll with his hips, barely thrusting.

He's counting freckles with his tongue when Chuck hitches a leg over his hips and gets his arms up around his neck, pulls him closer so all of them rubs together every time Raleigh pulls back an inch and presses back in.  For Chuck being such an overall tightass, Raleigh's not sure how it is he's maintaining this sleepy relaxation, but it's making him a very pliable partner, for once, and Raleigh kind of likes being able to take it slow with him without being bitched at about 'put your back into it' or 'fuck me like you mean it'.

When he pulls back just barely enough to catch a glimpse of Chuck's face, it's hazy-eyed.  His mouth is hanging open, and his breath is exiting it in short sighs every time Raleigh's hips come forwards.  "Is it good?" he asks, because he can't resist, and Chuck makes an unintelligible happy noise, which he takes as a good sign.

It takes him a little longer than usual to push Chuck over the edge into orgasm, but when he does, it manifests as a soft "mmn" and a tightening of every limb Chuck's got wrapped around him.  "Keep going," Chuck says, almost automatically, and ordinarily, he would, but instead of the usual face Chuck makes when he asks to have the hell overstimulated out of him, he seems to be falling asleep.

So Raleigh just finishes too and pulls out, then grins at Mako over Chuck's gently moving chest when she gets out of her shower.

"Very cute," she acknowledges, as Chuck snores, quietly.


	19. outdoors, woods, parks, garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reason this is taking so fucking long is i'm simultaneously writing this, the third chapter of altar boys, a cheap and cute sixth installment of invictus, another thing that's going to make everyone hate me, and a pentecost character study. all of these things are really close to being done except for the pentecost character study. i just need to... finish... all of them...
> 
> we might have a day where i publish like four things at once, but that is unlikely because i am the Worst.
> 
> I FADE TO BLACK'D IT. I'M SORRY

**(November, 2030.)**

* * *

 

"I fucking hate nature," Chuck says, tromping out of the bushes.

Raleigh pulls his lips away from Mako's neck long enough to look at him and grin.  "Funny that _you_ would say that," he replies.

When Chuck looks perplexed and angry at the same time, a look only he can pull off, Mako looks at him evenly and clears up the confusion.  "You look as if you've been living here for much longer than you have."

They did not bring razors.  This trip was Raleigh's idea, but far and away they all agree that the razors were Chuck's fault, because he was the one who forgot the entire bag of toiletries.  They have been sharing a toothbrush that Mako had in a bag that used to be a carry-on bag for airplanes for a week and a half.  Raleigh has been combing Mako's hair with his fingers.  And beards are being grown, Chuck's much more successfully--and visibly--than Raleigh's.  Beckets, Raleigh knows, are not blessed with lots of hair anywhere, including their faces.  Hansens do not seem to have that problem, considering that Hansen Sr. always seems to be sporting some kind of stubble and Hansen Jr. is currently in possession of the beginnings of a proper beard, standing out bright red against his fair skin.

"It's not my fault my armpits grow more hair than your face, Raleigh," Chuck says airily.

Mako giggles.  Raleigh pulls her a little further into his lap and kisses her neck again.

"Stop that," Chuck orders.  "You're sitting on a tree.  It's fucking weird."

"I'm sitting _against_ a tree," Raleigh corrects him.

"I know you have had sex in stranger places," Mako points out, looping her arms around Raleigh's neck and levering herself off of his lap to give herself space to take off her shirt.  "And it has been too long.  You can join us or not.  Okay?"

Chuck does not blush, but maybe they just can't tell because his face could not possibly be redder than the hair growing on it.  "'Too long' is a week and a half?"

" _Okay_?" Mako repeats, and Chuck relents, going to his knees behind her, one on either side of Raleigh's legs.  "Is that a yes you are joining us or a no you are not," she asks primly, failing to raise her voice into a question.

In answer, Chuck kisses the back of her neck close to where Raleigh's mouth is pulling gently at the area over her jugular.  " _Yes_ ," he says, and she jumps forwards into Raleigh's hands at the scrape of his beard over her skin.  "You domineering--"

Raleigh sticks two fingers in his mouth.

It is very effective.  Mako appears to be satisfied.  Chuck appears to know that Raleigh not allowing him to piss her off right now is nothing but a kindness.  It's a good move all around.

Chuck sucks on his fingers.  Raleigh begins regretting his decision, but Mako bites his lip on his moan for him.

(Mako, he thinks, his shining star.  His beautiful, beautiful copilot.  Possibly his favourite human being who has ever lived.  Coming in with the clutch.)

He opens his mouth and kisses her, and the bark of the tree digs into his back through his sweater.  Which he really doesn't need to be wearing, because it never gets that cold out here, but it's the only thing he currently has with him that's even remotely clean.  Spitting out his fingers, Chuck grabs him by the wrist and pushes his hand down in between his body and Mako's, between her legs.  Even without actually touching her himself and without looking at all, he's familiar enough with her body by now that he knows exactly how to guide Raleigh's hand between her legs once he works it into the loose top of her sweatpants--probably, Raleigh thinks, also the only thing that she has that's even remotely clean, and they're both ruining it.

Kind of worth it, though, for the sigh she lets out into his mouth when Chuck pushes their hands against her in close to the right way, leaning forwards as he does to pin the three of them together a little firmer.  Raleigh's pretty sure he's shoving the left side a little harder than necessary to press the circuitry scars up against a knot in the tree, because he's a dick like that.  Then again, it's hard to complain when Mako seems to be surprisingly into being sandwiched between them, a position she is ordinarily not entirely fond of.

She's got her breasts pressed forwards into his chest and her lower half is wiggling back towards Chuck, that is to say.  Raleigh can feel the gentle poke of the bar through her nipple against him, and the quiet noises she's making into his mouth as he starts moving his fingers are completely unfair, honestly.  Chuck's whispering something in her ear that makes her blush lightly and Chuck slip a finger between his to dip into her and make her press back against him a little harder.  Raleigh thinks he hears the words "fucker", "bite", and "arse", but the cohesive sentence is lost to him, as is any possible sexual connotation it might have had.

By the time they're done Mako is panting quietly while draped over his chest and Chuck is mostly shirtless--whether the shirt is his last clean one is anyone's guess, since Raleigh knows he owns no less than fifteen identical grey t-shirts--lying over his side.  When he takes a deep breath and rolls over onto his back next to the two of them, he sits up so fast Mako's arm falls off his stomach.  "Ow!  Fuck."

"What?"

Chuck drags a large rock out from under him and throws it as hard as he can in the direction of the trees.  "I fucking hate nature, that's what."


	20. bad sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the actual prompt for this chapter was 'your own kink' but as i've established i don't really have any of those so i chose something i am good at. instead of badly writing good sex i'm going to semi-competently write bad sex.
> 
> something about chuck having had a crush on yancy makes hilarious sense to me. imagine how much mako probably ragged on him for that. imagine how much it probably makes raleigh and chuck want to die

**(November, 2018.)**

* * *

 

Chuck's door keys open while he's rifling through his neatly folded clothes for his tablet--he thinks it's his father or his uncle at first, but when Mako comes through the door, he grins without thinking about it, scrambling to his feet with all the lack of grace of someone who's grown six inches in the last year, mostly in the legs.

He's finally taller than her, he notes, when she has to go up on her tiptoes just the slightest bit to put her arms around his neck and hug him.

"Mako," he greets her, pushing down his smile, but she grabs him by the shirtfront and shoves him back onto the plastic mattress on the steel bedframe instead of saying anything back.  Speaking technically, he's probably stronger--could probably bench more--but she's got the better leverage and the element of surprise, and he lands hard, pulling her down with him and only barely keeping her from slamming into the wall by curling his arm around where she's about to be.  "Fucking hell, Mako--"

This time she cuts him off by kissing him, and he stops trying to talk.  They've done a lot of kissing, or at least a lot considering how much time they've actually spent together since he was thirteen and she was his first kiss.  He's good at kissing her, and it's easy to just keep doing it--so easy, he's a little ashamed of how much he likes it.  Her hair, all bright red at the tips--when did that happen--sliding under his hand, mouth prying his open and teeth on his lip, his tongue, his neck, holy shit, are her hands at his waistband?

Not that they've never done that before, but, like, twice.  He doesn't think he's ever come harder in his life either time, which is a little pathetic.  "I want to have sex," she says matter-of-factly, pulling back, and he almost chokes.

 _You realize I haven't fucking practiced that_ , he thinks.  " _Now_?" is what he says, and his voice cracks embarrassingly halfway through the word.

In response, Mako pulls off her shirt, territory he has definitely not gotten to map yet.

"Is that a nipple piercing?" he asks incredulously, and she blushes lightly.

"You can touch," she allows, "But no pulling."

He touches.  He grins.  "That's fucking ace."

"Do not tell Sensei."

"Do I look suicidal?  Hey, Marshal, I know I'm jockeying for a job in half a year, but I just wanted to let you know I saw your daughter's tits and one of them's got a--"

Mako puts her hand over his mouth.  "You are no longer allowed to talk unless it is to object or ask a question."

He licks her palm as disgustingly as he can, but she one-ups him by using that hand to touch herself, which makes him wish he had something like a cock ring on hand.  "Ugh," he says as she throws her head back theatrically, "Condoms are in the bag.  Gimme one."

When she bends over to comply, he pulls her hand out by the wrist and replaces her fingers with his, because this, at least, he knows how to do--make her shudder.  She feels a little... not as wet as he'd thought a girl would be, not as wet as she's been the last couple times he's gotten to do this, but he guesses she probably knows better about that than he does, given that she's the one with the vagina attached to her.

They both fumble with the condom once they get it out of the package--Herc's entire birds and the bees talk was thirty seconds long and included the phrase 'don't talk to Scott', and he's pretty sure Stacker never gave Mako a hands-on demonstration of how to roll on a rubber, but they get it eventually.  Chuck remembers to pinch the top.  Mako rolls it down because her hands are more precise.  "We are practicing this later," she informs him.

"Yeah," he agrees.

Her face when she starts trying to get him in her is nothing short of pained.  Which makes him feel ten times worse that it feels sort of stupidly, teasingly good for him.  Her face when she actually starts pushing down on him is worse, but he can tell she's holding it together and waiting for it to get good.

It does not.  She lets out a muffled sob into his shoulder and he immediately scrabbles for a way to make her stop, words not coming easy when he's biting his tongue to keep from coming prematurely.  "Mako," he manages, "C'mon, ease off, Mako."

When she freezes, tensing, looking up at him, he comes, face flaming red as soon as he figures out what's happened, and she makes a face at him and pulls off, closing her legs as soon as she gets off him like it hurts to have them open.

"Sorry," he mumbles, trying to make his uncoordinated hands touch her in a way she might actually like.  No foreplay, he thinks, too much porn watched between them, they're both fifteen and horny and what a complete fucking fuckup--she pushes his hands away, and he thinks he sees tears in her eyes.  "Aw, fuck, Mako.  We should go to the clinic."

"No," she snaps.

Getting the condom off is messy.  He's silent until the awkwardness is too much, and even then, he hesitates before he turns towards her.  "Hey, Mako?"  Because he knows she won't answer until something snaps her out of her embarrassment over the complete disaster that just occurred, he doesn't bother waiting for a confirmation that she's listening.  "...I got a vibrator you might like, if you still want something."

She turns towards him so fast that he starts back, nearly falling off the edge of the bed expecting her to hit him.  "What?"

He is almost certain his face is bright fucking crimson--it feels like it's on fire.  "You heard me."

She raises her eyebrow very slowly.  Her eyes are still wet, but not one tear has fallen, nor do they look like they're about to.  If he had to guess, he'd say her skepticism is keeping the water firmly in her head.

"It fucking feels good, shut up.  Don't tell my old man."

Her mouth twitches up so hard he's surprised her face can hold a steady expression while she's using that much force to not laugh.  "I won't.  Is it named Yancy?"

" _Fuck off_."


	21. shower sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so still on my to-do list:
> 
> -pentecost character study  
> -thing to make everyone hate me  
> -next chapter of altar boys  
> -next chapter of this  
> -several aus i haven't done planning for
> 
> right now the pentecost character study has got the strongest hold on me because i am trash and love character studies more than life

**(December, 2026.)**

* * *

 

"Used to do this for blokes in pub bathrooms," Mako hears from the bathroom, and rolls her eyes, because there's no one to see her and she knows exactly what she's going to see when she opens the door: Chuck on his knees in the shower, hands stroking down from Raleigh's hips to his ribs, grinning.

For someone who complains about knee problems whenever Raleigh suggests he go running with him in the morning, he seems awfully willing to be on them, she thinks somewhat wryly.

The way Raleigh's hand runs through Chuck's hair as she steps into the bathroom into exactly the scene she'd expected to find is very nearly the sort of gentle that Chuck claims to hate.  "You know, I don't actually want to hear about all the other guys you've blown."

"Tough shit," Chuck says cheerfully, and licks his hip.  "I'm a bar slut.  Hey, Mako."

With that, he sinks his mouth down enough to make Raleigh's head thud back against the wall.  Mako climbs carefully into the shower on the other side of the two of them, maneuvering her feet so that she doesn't step on Chuck's legs, and slips a hand into his hair to lace her fingers with Raleigh's.

He's grown it out a little.  Not military issue at all anymore, and it's curling with the humidity.  "Do you mind?" Mako asks him, and pushes gently forwards on his head, not enough to actually propel him anywhere--just enough to make her point.

Chuck hooks his foot around her ankle and pulls a little.  Enough to make her stumble, because he's a shit, but Raleigh catches her just like all three of them knew he would.  It's a yes, if an annoying one, so she pushes his head down, slow so he can push back if he wants to, but he doesn't, just goes down with almost no resistance as Raleigh makes a strangled noise, mouth falling open.  What Chuck lacks in skill at this, Raleigh says--privately--he makes up in speed, which makes no sense to her, but then she supposes she's never had a blowjob that she could feel.

She pulls Raleigh's head forwards with her free hand from where it's knocked back against the wall and down to kiss her--she makes him lean down further so she doesn't trap Chuck any more than he already is, and he shakes his hand free of hers to use it with his other hand to keep her close and kissing him.

Raleigh always has liked kissing.  And he, unlike Chuck, is passingly good at it when he's distracted like he is.  It's messy, though, very slightly too much air, his lips a little too loose.  She pulls back enough to whisper, "More control, Mr. Becket," because it makes him smile.

Makes the kiss worse, too, but that doesn't really matter to her.

Chuck groans, not because he's pleased, but because he fucking hates it when they do this.  It doesn't really matter why he does it, though, because it makes Raleigh shudder, and Mako likes that.

She gently pushes Chuck's head down again and he shuts up.

Raleigh jerks like he's been shot and slumps a little further down the wall.  Mako smiles at him a little to encourage that and lets Chuck up, then slides her hand off of Raleigh's chin and down his arm to grab him by the wrist and guide his hand down her body.  He catches on and grins wide before he kisses her again, but lets her take care of putting his hand where she wants it.

It's hot in here, she thinks to herself, and Raleigh's other hand falls off her neck to the knob on the wall and turns down the temperature.  Chuck moves against her legs--surprised, possibly, by the change--and she puts one knee on his back to keep him forwards.   _This_ time, his groan is pleased.  She marks that away for future consideration.

Raleigh flashes a grin as he strokes her with two fingers.  "Think he likes that," he says, voice breathy.  His flush has crawled down to his chest, and saying that is a mistake.  He starts to pull her forwards to kiss her again with the hand that isn't rubbing up against her clit, then winces.  "Ow--teeth, Jesus-- _Chuck_."

He winces again immediately after, which means Chuck is not behaving himself.  "Chuck," Mako warns, and digs her knee in between his shoulderblades.  The muscles in her thigh push against Raleigh's hand, and he slips two fingers into her while his face slackens again as Chuck pushes down without her prompting, her hand pulling in his hair because she doesn't expect him to move on his own.

He's humming.  She can feel the vibrations in her fingers.  Raleigh shakes like his knees are going weak--she's quite sure, however, that Chuck can hold him up if he does actually fall.  His fingers have stilled--uncharacteristic, he's usually quite good at multitasking.  "Raleigh," she reminds him.

Raleigh smiles, at what, she's not sure, and guides her forwards again to kiss her so hard she can't breathe, then pushes his fingers back into her.


	22. on a desk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things i want everyone to know: raleigh becket is the fkcing cutest for real.
> 
> i liked this one until i got to the end i feel like the writing always dissolves around the orgasm

**(June, 2025.)**

* * *

 

Mako eats lunch in the 'office' that the two of them have taken over, even though today she's working in the labs, because she wants to complain, and Raleigh's very good at listening to her.

She takes over his chair because he insists and he sits on the desk with his legs crossed at the knee, watching her eat and listening to the latest ridiculous thing Geiszler wanted her to modify with an expression on his face that tells her he only understands about half of the words she's using.  Probably she should switch to English, but he doesn't particularly look like he wants her to.  Every so often he nods, or hums, or asks a question or laughs, at all the appropriate points, and when she throws her leftovers away and gets up to go back, he pulls her in close and kisses her, parting his knees to draw her between them.

When he's sitting on the desk like this, their heights are within a quarter inch of each other.  "I need to go," she tells him when he lets her out of the kiss.

"Fifteen minutes?" he asks, and makes those ridiculous puppy eyes at her.

She narrows hers at him and steps back, closer, putting her hands on either side of his hips on the desk.  "You are not subtle at all, Mr. Becket."

"You think?" he whispers, against her lips, and kisses her again, softly, and then does it over, until he's panting quietly into her mouth and she's beginning to go very lightly pink in the cheeks.

"You know what I have to say to that," she tells him, and puts a hand on his chest to push him down on the desk.  He goes with almost no resistance, a graceful sprawl, and grins at her before he lets his head fall over the other edge of the desk.  She grabs him by the hips and pulls him back a little, just enough to put her right between his legs against the edge of the desk.

"Mako?" he says, and runs a hand down his own chest to catch the edge of his shirt and drag it up to expose the strain of muscles she knows he's tensing for her benefit.  "Can you push that cup off the desk?  Like, sweep it."

She looks at him blankly and then does it.  It's the only thing on the desk except a piece of paper, which goes too, accidentally.

Pencils scatter everywhere and the metal holder makes a ringing noise on the floor, and he laughs.  It does excellent things for his stomach muscles.  "I always wanted to do that," he says.

"You're silly," she informs him, and puts a hand on his bare stomach, sliding it down to his waistband.  He lets his head fall back again, still grinning, and flexes against the surface of the desk in an exaggerated manner, pushing his hips upwards and drawing his hands back up to his nipples.

"Ooh, Miss Mori," he moans, voice breathy and not at all his own, fingers circling somehow dramatically.  She's not sure how she's managing that.  "Fuck me hard."

Mako can't help it, she starts laughing.  Raleigh's laughing too, under her hand, and he drops his hands to hers, taking it between his palms and pulling it up to his mouth to kiss her fingers  "Ridiculous," Mako says when she recovers the ability to speak properly.

He smiles at her, then hooks a leg around her waist.  "C'mon and kiss me, Mako.  Please?"

She bends over to give him what he wants, and then pulls back to sit in the chair again, moving away.  "I have to go back to work.  I am not having sex with you."

Raleigh sits up on his elbows and now his smile is softer.  "Okay."

Then he makes to get up, and she raises one eyebrow.  He freezes and lies back down.  "However, I will watch you tell me about what it is you wanted me to do."

He smiles and then lets his head fall back again.  The stretch of his neck deepens his voice, or maybe it's his hand crawling down to pop the fly of his jeans that's doing that.  "If we're not actually doing any of it, can I ignore reality?"  When she nods at him, she expects to hear something shocking, but instead he says, "If you're into it, we should get a strap-on."

Mako breathes out long as he sighs, getting his hand around himself.  The show is mostly for her, she knows, the way he's still draped over the desk and spread out.

"Because I'd really like you to fuck me over this desk," he continues.  "Or the bed, I'm not picky."

"A little quicker, Mr. Becket," she tells him, because she really doesn't want to make this into a thing until she can do something about it.  "I have a job to get back to."

Obligingly, he speeds his hand, voice authentically breathy this time.  "I started thinking about it the first time you dropped me," he admits.  "You had me pinned with the bō staff and I swear I probably would've let you have me right there--and I'm not an exhibitionist, I just, god, Mako, you're so beautiful, you took me down so easy."

"Easily," she corrects.

Raleigh groans.  "It feels--" Here he breaks off, like he can't remember what he was saying, "Mako, you get it, right?  You've seen--you've been in my head--"

"It feels so good for you," Mako finishes the sentence for him, and he comes quietly for once.  She stands on slightly shaky legs and walks around the other side of the desk to kiss his forehead as he's panting, limp over it, not before picking up the pencils and the paper and setting them on the chair.  "I have to go," she tells him.  "But if you want that, we can look into it this weekend."

He pulls her down for a proper kiss.

She can feel his smile on her back as she walks out the door.


	23. trying a new position.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been visiting relatives and had a crazy ass schedule at work and prepping to go back to school sobs my apologies for the long wait on this and on altar boys jesus christ i swear i'm working on it everything is terrible
> 
> shut up, chuck.

**(December, 2025.)**

* * *

 

Chuck, it turns out, is _particular_ about how he likes to be fucked.  This is not a huge surprise to Raleigh, given that Chuck is particular about basically everything but food and what to get angry at his father about.  And Mako is particular about how she fucks people, and she does not like to be on her back when she does it, which means they are somewhat in conflict.

Raleigh decides not to add a third body to the mix when Chuck finally mans up and asks (asks Mako before he asks him, but Raleigh's not offended by that because he's an adult), because it's already going to be difficult enough when neither of them wants to be on the bottom of the encounter.

Also, he sort of wants to watch for once, because he's never the one sitting out.

Chuck bitches about being on his front.  He bitches about being on his back, too, but he doesn't seem as patently uncomfortable with that and the bitching is sort of halfhearted, so that's the compromise they settle on when Mako refuses to let him ride her.

Raleigh takes a drink from a water bottle as she tugs one of Chuck's legs over her shoulders and watches the curve of her back as she bends down between his thighs to kiss his chin, which is as high up as she can reach with the height difference combined with the positioning.  It's a nice curve--all of her curves are nice, he thinks as he runs his eyes over her breasts where they press up against Chuck's chest a moment before she pulls back and snaps on a single latex glove.

"How would you feel if I suited up to finger you?" Chuck asks, and Mako raises one eyebrow and pushes his leg to the side with her gloveless hand, spreading him further and pushing his back into an arch that's really a very good look on him.

It's a power play on Mako's part and it's not really necessary since Chuck knows damn well who's boss, but Raleigh decides not to mention either of those things.

"It's a very different activity," she says primly, about the same time she works a finger in if the sound Chuck makes is any indication--the sound is familiar because Raleigh's gotten a finger or two in him before while blowing him, but he'd like to make it more common.

Chuck snorts.  "It's not like I didn't clean out."

"That is not the point," Mako informs him.

"Just humour her," Raleigh advises, "It'll be worth it."

"Shut up," Chuck says, and when he turns his head to the side to throw a glance at Raleigh it's impossible not to notice there's pink high in his cheeks that usually doesn't come out to play until he's a lot closer to coming.  Funny thing is, after that he doesn't really look away.  And it's not that he's staring, because as far as Raleigh can tell he isn't seeing a damn thing, but more like he's forgotten to use all those pretty muscles in his back to turn his head back up.  Either way, it's sort of fine with him, because it's difficult not to get hard when Chuck's got his mouth hanging open just a little, soundless, and arches like a livewire when Mako pulls her fingers out and yanks him forwards, half up into her lap, like he's begging, face looking, frankly, sweeter than he'd thought any Hansen's was capable of being.

After that, he turns his head to face away from both of them and Raleigh watches Mako instead, her lean muscles under the dark strap crossing her back smoothing out her long, slow thrust forwards while even the most graceful of Chuck's motions always seems sudden.  "Mako," he says, feeling hoarse and exposed, and even as she's holding Chuck's hips against hers, she pauses to look at him.  They don't really need to speak for this, but they've gotten in the habit, mostly for the benefit of the person who has no Drift with either of them.  "Can I take care of you after this?"

"Talk about it _after this_ ," Chuck grits out.  His blush is splotchy across his shoulders now, and Raleigh distracts himself from his hard-on by taking down another mouthful of water.

"Yes,"  Mako answers, like Chuck hasn't even said anything, and pitches forwards again, breasts bouncing slightly, although 'bouncing' seems a thoroughly undignified word for something that makes Raleigh want to learn how to paint so someone can depict it properly.  Her focus turns back to Chuck, hair swinging into her face, and when she starts to rachet up the pace (Raleigh can almost _feel_ it, he knows the rhythm so well) he sees the corner of her mouth curl up when the change drives a hard, whistling breath out of Chuck, who is ordinarily so quiet in bed.

Raleigh sits back and spreads his knees a little to relieve the pressure, then gives up and pops the button on his jeans, still refraining from touching himself.  The restraint is probably unnecessary, but Mako will appreciate it. "She's good at that, isn't she," he says softly, to Chuck, who makes another quiet noise but otherwise completely ignores him.  "She aims better'n any guy I've ever been with," he adds.

That gets a reaction, just like he knew it would.  "Funny, reason I asked her instead of you was because I thought she might have some actual skill."

Surprisingly coherent, Raleigh thinks, a surprised laugh exiting his mouth like gunfire.

Mako puts three of her fingers in Chuck's mouth to keep him from speaking again and her next thrust is visibly sharper, not much of a punishment, in Raleigh's opinion, given how Chuck writhes in her grip.  "Don't pick fights," she says to both of them, voice slightly strained.

"Yes, ma'am," Raleigh agrees, watching the shudder of muscle under Chuck's skin and the way Mako responds by rotating her hip.

Chuck tries to say something, but it comes out muffled.

"Thank you," Mako says to him, and tosses one of his legs over her shoulder to rock in harder.

The change in angle has Chuck spasming, dragging himself harder into her lap as he comes with a surprised noise.  The uncontrolled hook of his leg against her shoulder tugs her down, unprepared for the pull, against his chest and yanks a ragged, breathless laugh out of him as her eyes widen.

Raleigh can't stop staring at how easy Chuck's laughter is when _he_ isn't involved.

Mako unstraps and totters over to grab him and drag him into bed.

Water spills everywhere.


	24. shy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry everything is taking so long, i've just finished my second week of classes and everything is CRAZY and STRESSFUL. i'll be back on the ball eventually
> 
> this is terrible je suis desolée
> 
> also as a planned parenthood volunteer SOMEBODY SHOULD BE USING DENTAL DAMS CHUCKLES

**(February, 2021.)**

* * *

 

Chuck's mouth is hot against her neck.

They mostly stopped this at fifteen, but when she flew in from Hawaii he was coming out of a fight, still hot out of the flight suit with sweat and gel slicking down his hair, face pink with exertion, and it wasn't quite time for the jet lag to slow her down yet, and now here they are on the bed in her temporary quarters, her pressed against the corner of the wall and bed with him kneeling over her.

It's almost funny how much Jaeger training has changed his body.  She's slept with another boy since him, and a girl just to see, but she still remembers how he was when he was fourteen.  He's broader now across the shoulders, thicker in the chest--his jaw has squared out.  His hand is harder against her breast when he slips it up her shirt.  His freckles have faded a little, his hair is shorter when she slides her fingers into it and yanks his head down when he tries to pull back.

"Fucking ow," he says against her mouth, which means he's not really hurt.  "I'm trying to do you a favour here, Mori."

That annoying mouth is just the same.  "A favour," she repeats.

"Yeah, a favour," he tells her, and this time when he pulls away she lets him go, lets him tug her by the hips down the wall so that her legs hang over the edge of the bed and then shoves him away the second he drops to his knees on the floor.  It's an impulse, a leftover remnant of sparring with him for years--she almost expects him to duck under an arm she doesn't have raised and try to come at her from an angle she has backed against the bed at the moment.

He goes bright red.

She is always astonished by how fast he can do that.  "Oh," Mako says, looking at the space between her knees where his shoulders used to be.

"Yeah, _oh_.  D'you--mind if I continue or should I dust off or go take a shower?"

She glances between his hand, creeping back up her thigh, and the blush on his cheeks, and his mouth, and the level it's at, and wrinkles her nose.  "Don't bite me."

"Well, now I'm going to have to," he proclaims, and flips her skirt up to her stomach, kisses the inside of her knee.  This means, she thinks, he hasn't done this before, especially because as soon as he does it he goes, if possible, even redder.   _What a baby_ , she thinks.

Chuck's first attempt is almost painfully awkward.  His tongue is too hard, and somehow stubble feels sharper when it's against her inner thighs.  Almost instantly, he pulls back, freckles vanished under his flush.  "You trying to crush my head, Mako?"

"No."

"Then loosen up your legs, would you?"

"Loosen up your tongue."

"Miss fucking Experienced," he grumbles, but he isn't making eye contact, and she recalls just how much he hates not being good at things.  "You haven't done this any more than I have."

He's right, but he doesn't have to know that.  "Haven't I."

Before he can say anything smart she tightens her leg over his shoulders and shuts him up.  It's still completely awful at first.  But Chuck's always had a sharp learning curve, and if she knows him at all, he's researched this, and it gets better.  She tells him _too hard_ and the pressure of his tongue softens.  The muscles in her leg contract without her telling them to and he sucks exactly that same way again.

In the end, he isn't sure if she actually comes or not, because just when she's starting, he stops, and somewhere between beginning to be angry and feeling slightly hazy she loses track of whether or not she finishes.

" _Chuck_ ," she says, and tightens her hand in his hair to convey her extreme displeasure.

"I think my jaw's about to fall off," he complains.

His chin is wet.

Suddenly it's difficult to look him in the eye.

She pulls his hair again, this time upwards, hoping the pain distracts him from the pink on her cheeks.  The quiet, breathy noise he makes as he's crawling back over her is enough to convince her she shouldn't feel guilty about how hard she pulls.  "Fine.  But you're not done."

Chuck gestures downwards at his pants.  "You don't fucking say."

Mako has to shut him up again after that.


	25. sex toys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING
> 
> i'm still here and i'll reply to all my messages tomorrow morning but holy shit my life is just super duper hectic right now. new job, shitty schedule, fucktons of homework, et cetera et cetera ad infinitum
> 
> i'll write new things eventually. actually i am writing them. just really slowly.
> 
> but it's the middle of the god damned night and i couldn't sleep and this was the only damned thing i was interested in writing. it's super short and not really porn but like... fight me
> 
> the saga of yancy the vibrator continues. i know vibrators don't ordinarily last this long but LOOK I WANTED MY COMEDY
> 
> there's not even any porn in this i'm the most trash

**(June, 2029.)**

* * *

 

Raleigh comes home to the sound of Mako laughing.

It's kind of an unusual sound even now, not because Mako is humourless and stony, but because she's just not the laughing type.  The most--usually--that either of them get out of her is a soft exhale, maybe a giggle if they're lucky.  He quickens his pace into the other room to see what's got her going.

Predictably, what's got her going is Chuck, face bright red and sputtering.  The two of them are surrounded by three half-empty cardboard boxes, the grand total of belongings of two people living in military compounds for thirteen years.  "You kept this?" Mako says, not noticing him at first as he emerges in the doorway, and her tone is almost incredulous.  Almost.  She's so good, Raleigh muses, at keeping herself unreadable, but he guesses he's had the privilege of stepping into her head. 

"Fuck you," Chuck replies, ever-eloquent, and makes a grab for something she's holding in her hand.  "Give me that, Mori."

It's white, and blue, whatever it is, and Raleigh has a little trouble with his eyes these days, but he's pretty sure it's something he wants to know about.

Mako sees him coming as he crosses the living room as silently as he can, but Chuck jumps halfway out of his skin and turns a frankly impossible shade of red when he plunks down a few feet away from them.  "What's going on?"

"I will kill you," Chuck warns, but Mako cuts him off with a real, proper smile, and holds up the object in her hand.

It's a vibrator.

Old, from the looks of it--

"This is the only reason I came the first time I had sex," Mako tells him, roundly ignoring the fact that Chuck looks like little pieces of his soul are dying.  "It's Chuck's."

There's lots of things to address there, but Raleigh's got mostly one occupying his mind.  "--you've had that thing for eleven years?  And it still _works_?  Why didn't you ever buy another one?"

"I don't know, I haven't used it in fucking forever," Chuck grits out, still looking slightly homicidal.  That look is familiar, even these days.  Harkens back to the beginning.  "And I was fucking famous by the time the thing was old news, I couldn't exactly walk up to a damn store without a feeding frenzy with the press.  Couldn't use card because then my old man would know."

Raleigh, as he has many times before for one or the other of them, refrains from pointing out what a sad childhood they both had.  "We should find out."

Mako hands it to him and gets up, patting him on the head as she moves past him to close the door.  "Be gentle with him.  He is a friend."

"I think about when you move in with somebody they stop being your _friend_ ," Chuck calls after her, even though she can't be more than fifteen feet away.  "I'm at least the other bloke by now."

Her head ducks back around the door to the hall, hair swinging across her cheek, and her little smile flashes again.  Really, Raleigh should have known she was messing with Chuck when she was laughing.  It's been their joint favourite hobby for years now.  "I wasn't talking about _you_ ," she says.

There's a long pause as she disappears again, in which Raleigh catches on and Chuck's blush goes nuclear.

" _Him_?" Raleigh asks, holding up the vibrator.

Chuck buries his head in his hands.  "Jesus Christ."


	26. boring sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: updates this fic once every blue moon even though chapters literally take me five seconds and have completely deviated from their original purpose of helping me learn how to write porn, straying towards the usual humour bullshit. if my style has shifted it's because i've been writing lab reports and applications for an aeon.
> 
> idk everything sucks lately even though everything's actually pretty good. i need a damn life and a new brain

"You wouldn't be playing this game with me if Mako were here, would you?" Raleigh says, and really, if it were even a shade of tone closer to a growl, that would be _perfect_ , but Raleigh's too damn nice even when he isn't mooning over his other half.

"If she were here you'd be a lot more fucking fun," Chuck answers, injecting as much of that lazy superiority that pisses everybody off so much as possible into his voice, and tightens the muscles in his thighs where they're slotted against either side of Raleigh below him.

Nobody but Raleigh's really into _gentle_.  And mostly, because he's a people pleaser, that means that gentle doesn't happen, so really, if Chuck had to pick an adjective to describe riding him like this, barely shifting because Raleigh won't escalate it until he escalates it, it would be _fucking boring_.  The fact that he's considering--while sitting on a dick--whether or not that's an adjectival phrase or if fucking is an adverb as well as the noun only qualifies that judgement.

Raleigh lets out a slow breath that sounds strained, possibly because of the fact that Chuck's twisting his hips, but probably because he is only so patient.  "What do you _want_?  You can't jump me and then start whining about not having any fun."

"How about you belt up and actually do something?"

Raleigh rolls his eyes.  It's vaguely infuriating.

"Being on top is a privilege, not a righ--"

"Or just belt up," Chuck suggests, helpfully, in his opinion.  The funny thing is, the roles are reversed, because usually sex is distracting enough that he's not talking for Raleigh to be mouthing off to, and Raleigh never mouths off when Mako's in the room anyway.

And anyway, _he's_ trying to piss _Raleigh_ off, not the other way around.

They _really_ need Mako back in the room.

"You have to _earn_ \--"

Chuck cuts him off again with a hand over his mouth, because if Raleigh talks any more, _he's_ going to be the one snapping, and they've already done that dance a hundred times.  "You are never fucking me again."

Raleigh doesn't try to say anything, but he is giving Chuck those amused eyes that mean he's more endeared than angry.

To wipe the expression off his face, a controlled roll of Chuck's hips, a barely-there rocking motion, suffices.  There's virtually jack shit in the way of friction, and he's beginning to get used to the stretch itself, and it doesn't get any less mind-numbing, and who was it who said that meaningless sex wasn't as good as the other kind?  Most of the meaningless sex he's had was exponentially better than this.

He hasn't even broken a _sweat_.  This was not what he was after.

But after a few more strokes, Raleigh's eyes are less amused and more dazed.  A few more after that, and he's getting a response that seems a little less than pleased, and then Raleigh gets that look that means he's on the edge of teaching someone a lesson.

That's a look Mako never gets out of him.  Chuck wonders if that makes this meaningful sex.

Finally, Raleigh twists his neck until his mouth isn't covered anymore.  "You look like you're gonna fall asleep.  You want to speed it up any?"

Chuck stops still like he's thinking about it, mostly for the look of momentary frustration on Raleigh's face as what little friction there had been ceases.  "--nah."

It's the eye contact he's making that's important, it turns out, because something clicks in Ranger Friendly's baby blues, and that winning TV smile comes back.

Took him long enough.  Blonde hair, Chuck thinks.  Really does tell all.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Raleigh tells him, and grabs him by the hips just long enough to shove him over into the sheets, crawl over top of him, and push back in, harder this time, set up a rhythm isn't completely horrible this time.

It becomes somewhat harder to banter.  Chuck's teeth are gritted now, and his nose is tucked into Raleigh's shoulder, so the words he does manage to get out are muffled.  "Shut the fuck up."

Raleigh starts laughing.

Chuck starts wondering if he has to punch the bloke first to get anything decent out of him.


	27. rough, biting, scratching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write this the night after the last one, like god intended, but as you can see, that didn't happen, and then school distracted me all week. also god has nothing to do with this
> 
> i have two comments on this, generally: 
> 
> 1.) raleigh's weird boner is another one of my favourite side characters  
> 2.) chuck's always a slut for getting hit in the face

**(December, 2025.)**

* * *

 

The crack of Mako's hand across Chuck's face seems like it fills the room.  Raleigh, not expecting the noise or the movement, jumps in between them without a thought.

The argument hadn't been that serious, he thinks with a small degree of panic before he realizes that Chuck, who he is not facing, is silent and still instead of firing back, and Mako, who he is facing, has her eyebrow raised and looks completely calm, if somewhat amused.  The anxiety fades, leaving confusion in its wake.

"If," Mako starts to explain, but that is as much as she gets out before Chuck ducks silently under his arm and topples her onto the bed.

It looks very much like he's trying to retaliate and kiss her at the same time.  Raleigh isn't entirely clear on how that's supposed to work, but they seem almost like they're practiced at it, which, well.  They probably are, he probably just wasn't privy to that particular few years of experience.

He feels a little weird that he's getting hard at what appears to be Chuck in full throttle, tearing Mako's shirt off of her body, and Mako in the simultaneous most and least defensive position he's ever seen her in, clearly trying to get a leg around his body for leverage, but failing to find any purchase because of the way he's moving.

There is a set of bright red lines appearing on Chuck's pale shoulder from her nails in his flesh.

That turns him on a little, too.

He takes a step closer to the bed, which is about a step too close, apparently, because approximately a second after he makes that mistake, his back is hitting the wall hard enough to make him fear his head hitting it at the same speed, and his lap is abruptly full of way too much movement.

"Mako--" he says, because somebody is about to kick him somewhere it's going to hurt, he just knows it.

The movement pauses just long enough for them both to look at him, and then her back hits his front, shoving his head into the wall this time, and her weight lands across his thighs, and Chuck is kissing her head backwards over his shoulder a half-inch from his face.

With the part of his mind that is struggling to be rational amidst the strangest mix of arousal and nervousness he's ever experienced, Raleigh has to credit him for strategy--Mako can't get any real force to push back without hurting her partner, and Chuck knows she's not going to do that, which means he has the upper hand, when they're all this close.  With the part of his mind mostly focusing on the fact that he's got a couple of full-grown adults halfway to fighting on top of him, he is extremely worried he's about to be in a lot of pain.  The larger and infinitely stupider part of his mind is remembering that first fight with Mako, because the feeling of straining muscles pressed up against him is familiar and frankly, not unwelcome, ever.

He guesses he wouldn't be here if they just wanted him to watch, so he picks his hands up from bracing himself and slides one tentatively to Mako's hip--this is generally the sort of thing he asks about first, but her mouth is otherwise occupied.  When she doesn't object, he strokes it across her bare stomach, feeling the tense of muscles as she arches against him, shoving at Chuck with her hips and him with her shoulders, and then she's being pushed into him again and her pants are disappearing so quickly it's almost magical.

Really, he needs to hit Chuck in the middle of an argument sometime, and when he thinks back to their first fight, suddenly the particular cadence of Chuck's heavy breathing sounds _very_ familiar.

"Holy shit," he says.

They both ignore him, so he decides to press the issue later and edges his hand into the waistband of Mako's panties instead, bends his head to kiss her neck.

She shivers.  He feels certain he would remember her having shivered for him before.

Chuck's shirt, coming off, hits him in the face, and a hand pushes into Mako's underwear next to his.  The stroke of their fingers combined is harder than he'd otherwise give her, but she doesn't object to that, either, just twists between them.  One of her hands hits the side of Raleigh's neck so abruptly he almost jumps, but she just holds on, apparently giving up on whatever odd half-fight she and Chuck were in.  Her other hand is still looped over Chuck's shoulder intermittently, when she isn't using it to brace him.  From time to time it comes up to rest on his bare shoulder.

Raleigh's not really--paying that much attention, honestly, to anything but the curve of Mako's neck and the way she's reacting to his fingers.  (Noted for the mental log: Mako likes it harder than previously thought.)  But he thinks Chuck's back is bleeding at least a little, because Mako's fingers are coming away red.

 _Man_ , do they make him feel old some days.  He remembers when he probably could have torn open a partner's back with very little remorse.  Then again, she doesn't really seem to notice, so maybe there's that.  "Beautiful," he whispers in her ear.

She turns back and bites his jaw--not hard, and it's mostly panting against his neck, but still, he can't help but be a little offended.  She's not paying that much attention to him, either, though, which he guesses is understandable, because Chuck's peculiar brand of fucking crazy is turned up about a notch higher than usual at the moment--that look of rabid concentration on his face would be ridiculous if it weren't, again, weirdly hot--

Mako leans her head backwards against his shoulder like she can't support it anymore, and she's shaking in his arms before she even gets close--she's not there, he can feel she's not there--not tight enough around his fingers, or wet enough.  Chuck follows her down, and Raleigh knows the sucking kiss he's putting on the other side of her neck is going to leave a mark, which is very much Against The Rules.

Her hand falls from his neck, slides into Chuck's hair, and yanks his head back.

There's silence, for a moment--Chuck stills completely, everything except his fingers against Raleigh's, which appear to have something more of a mutinous spirit than the rest of him.

She just looks at him for a moment, then says, "Heel."

The focus in Chuck's eyes snaps and he starts laughing.

Mako uses the opportunity to shove him over backwards and come up top again.


	28. fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been such a shit month that today i came home, watched coraline, and blew off all my work and homework. and then i wrote this. and then i'm going to write more of that stacker character study
> 
> the actual prompt for this was 'roleplaying', but that is where i draw the line. i'm also probably not going to do 'food' which is the next one, because lmao
> 
> look i feel ridiculous enough without the extra help u feel
> 
> anyway, because i'm doing Whatever The Fuck I Want, i took mercy on myself and didn't even attempt to make it smutty. maybe next time to make up for it i'll write double penetration. who knows. no dicks in this one so two dicks in the next one

"So," Raleigh says, and flexes his hips, elbowing Chuck lightly to get his attention in case he's already starting to drift off.  "You ever going to tell your dad?"

The silence gets long enough that Raleigh thinks he's going to be ignored.  Then Chuck speaks up.  "He knows. Are you really thinking about my old man fifteen minutes after sex?"

"Closer to five," Mako says quietly, her face turned into Raleigh's shoulder.

"Five minutes after sex," Chuck corrects himself without protest--understandably, if uncharacteristically, amiable.

"Only people who weren't into my brother get to play that card," Raleigh informs him.  "Are you going to tell him?"

This time Chuck really does ignore him.

\------

Herc's already sitting in state at his usual table in the middle of the hall, slightly to one side, when Chuck sits down across from him.

Raleigh and Mako look at each other, and Mako ducks away from his side to sit next to Chuck too rapidly for it to be anything other than her leaving him to the wolves.

"Dad," Chuck says, gesturing to the two of them as Raleigh rounds the table to sit down next to the wolf in question and Mako situates herself on her bench.  "People I'm fucking."

"I know," Herc says immediately, looking supremely unruffled.

Abruptly, Raleigh realizes he's never heard that word out of Chuck's mouth before--not to his father's face, at least.  He's smiling by the time Chuck turns on him, pointing his fork.  He's probably about to say _I told you so_ , but instead he narrows his eyes.   "What's so funny, Becket?"

"You always call him Herc," Raleigh explains, without stopping to think about not telling the truth.

Silence falls.   Raleigh realizes this was the wrong thing to say not because of either of the Hansens, who are wearing identical expressions of vague embarrassment, but because Mako pauses for a moment on her way to putting her next bite of noodles into her mouth, looking briefly horrified.  After that, his common sense kicks in, and of _course_ it was the wrong thing to say.

"Bet he always calls you Becket instead of his boyfriend, too," Herc finally says mildly, breaking the awkward silence at the table.  "Comes with the territory."

He reaches across the table to clap Chuck on the shoulder just harder than absolutely necessary, but Raleigh is the only one who flinches.

"Don't touch me," Chuck tells his father without heat.

Herc ignores him with such obvious practice that it's almost endearing. "Now that I officially know, I can officially tell the three of you that when this leaks and the shit hits the fan, I won't touch it with a ten-foot pole.  's'all yours."

"We've talked about it," Mako assures him.

"To put that off as long as possible, keep it in rooms without security cameras."

Raleigh feels himself paling.  Herc fixes him with a blank look.

"If Tendo hasn't told you about it--"

Tendo has been the same scammer since Raleigh first met him. He and Yancy used to make money off inside information provided by the fact that they were usually the subjects of whatever bet he'd concocted.  "It means he's running some kind of betting pool, you've probably got money in it, and he's always got an inside guy."

"Figured it was you," Herc says, shrugging.  "But I'm not in."

From the way the line of Chuck's shoulders relaxes, Raleigh assumes that somehow, in the twisted familial relationship Striker Eureka's former pilots inhabit, not actively betting on your son's sex life is some sort of courtesy.  Perhaps a gesture of good will.

He decides not to pursue that line of inquiry.

"If it's not you or him, who is it?" Chuck asks, which saves hi from Raleigh asking him if the inside man is _him_.

Raleigh knows who that leaves, but he deliberately avoids looking at her, because Chuck doesn't appear to have drawn the connection yet.  Things like this make him wonder if he's been a bad influence on Mako, because no one but him ever seems to suspect her of wrongdoing.   He tries to keep his voice as blasé as possible. "If he's got security cameras, he might not need an inside guy."

Chuck doesn't appear to buy this, which makes sense since it is the exact opposite of Raleigh's analysis from about a minute ago.  But he's still not looking at Mako, so Raleigh starts eating so he doesn't have to figure out how to arrange his face to fool him.   The quiet that descends briefly on the table feels like exactly the sort of noise that is supposed to arise at a table after you tell someone their son is having regular threesomes.  Then, finally, Chuck turns to his left.   "You fucking didn't."

Herc chokes on his food, which Raleigh feels is really the only appropriate reaction to this.

Mako shrugs one shoulder.  "He knew already."

"That doesn't mean you have to let him fucking _watch_ ," Chuck sputters.   Now that Raleigh thinks of it, Mako hasn't really done anything other than egg them on anywhere but at home for a couple of weeks.

"So," Herc says quietly, the aside possible only because his son is distracted.  "You think he'd get mad if I put in on that bet now?"


End file.
